


Waking Dreams

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS, NCIS AU - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sex, Friendship, Language, M/M, Torture, Violence, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired police detective - turned private eye, Jethro Gibbs had a near 100% solve rate in his cases he handled as a police detective.  Yet, it was his last case that he never could solve. Three years later it still haunted him day and night.</p>
<p>When he receives a visit from a man named Tony, who claims he is a psychic medium and warns him of imminent danger, Gibbs doesn't believe him or in him.  It is when they are forced to work together that Gibbs realized that he started to like the man and even starts to believe him.  When Tony's own life is threatened, Gibbs is in a race against time to save the young psychic that he started to love from the maniac that was still out there.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Poster_zpsa9fb9093.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div><b>PLEASE NOTE:</b>  <i>'single italic quotation marks = Sign Language used'</i>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20Banner_zpsuzcocgn1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter1_zps4c849cb1.jpg.html)

Gibbs sighed as he took the accolade down that Abby hung up once again. She knew he hated putting any of his achievements on display, but each Monday when he got to the office he'd find the thing hanging in the hallway, right next to the front door. He shook his head, placed it back in the top drawer of the large cabinet that stood to the side. He then continued his walk to his office, the floorboards thumping with a rhythm normally found in underground clubs. 

Gibbs sighed again, by the sound of things coming from his _secretary's_ office it was going to be a long day, and most likely a very long week. He took a sip from his coffee, straightened his shoulders and entered the outer office. As usual her back was to the door, her body swaying to the music while she did ten things all at once. Gibbs reached out and turned down the sound, his eyes closed as a blanket of silence settled over the whole building. 

_'I was listening to that.'_ Abby signed as she turned to face her boss. 

_'And I don't care. My office, my rules, Abbs. No ear splitting music during office hours._ ' Gibbs signed back as he stepped up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "How was the weekend, Abby?" He made sure she could read his lips, even though he still signed out the question as well. 

Abby rolled her eyes. _'Weekend was fine.'_ She kept on signing, choosing not to talk. 

"You broke up with Ted?" Gibbs asked before taking another sip of coffee. 

_'Tod, and yes.'_ Abby sighed. _'He's an ass.'_

Gibbs smirked. "Told you so, but I'm still _sorry_." He signed the last word, making sure that Abby knew he was really sorry. 

_'Thanks, Gibbs.'_ Abby turned back to her desk. "You've got a new case." This time she did talk. Her voice strangely odd, but still had a sexy huskiness to it. 

"Do we know what it's about?" Gibbs asked as he took the message and saw that Abby had made an appointment with the potential client for ten. By the address provided it looked to be at her home. 

Abby rolled her eyes and signed fast, clearly riled up. _'Wouldn't tell me, said I'm not the PI, so it's got nothing to do with me. B-I-T-C-H.'_ She spelled out the last word for emphasis. 

"Then why did you take down her details?" Gibbs asked. Abby had a tendency to let messages like these get lost and not hand them to him.

She shrugged her shoulders, but when Gibbs raised an eyebrow, she picked up a printed page. "Did some digging. Seems her husband - her very rich husband, disappeared about a month ago. Police have found nothing. Now it's your turn." 

It was Gibbs' turn to roll his eyes. He hated cases like this, but they also were his bread and butter so he couldn't say no. He cocked his head as he regarded the article. "She's the one who put up the million dollar reward for finding her husband." 

_'Yes.'_ Abby handed him several documents. _'Already contacted Captain Morrow over at the precinct and he was so kind to send us a complete copy of the police file.'_ Abby smiled as she handed him the file. _'He also told me to tell you good luck, you're going to need it and to be careful, she's a redhead.'_

"Ha-ha," Gibbs replied as he took the file and headed towards his office. He had some reading to do before his appointment. 

Abby looked on as her boss, slash surrogate father walked into his office. She loved that man with her whole heart. She couldn't imagine where she would've ended up if it wasn't for him. He was her pillar of strength. She sighed. He might be her pillar, but he had no one. Abby shook her head. No, that was wrong. He had her and he had Tobias but that was that. He needed someone special in his life, but with three marriages that went down the drain Gibbs didn't date anymore. Always said something about being allergic to women. Abby giggled. He didn't say anything about men and she'd seen him checking out some lovely male asses - and no, not the donkey kind either, so there was hope. She only had to find the right guy. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

The hair on Gibbs' neck raised and he turned around to look what could have caused the sensation. Nothing seemed out of place. He made his way over to his truck and started it up. As he drove home he made sure to look out for any tails, but spotted none. The traffic was slow and it gave him enough time to contemplate his day. All in all it was pretty uneventful, with the exception of the meeting with Donna Meyers. Gibbs had to shake his head. Yes, indeed she was a red head, and yes, he had a soft spot for redheads, but _this_ one was in a league of her own. He smiled as he thought back on how Abby spelled out the word she used to describe her, and she was right. Donna Meyers was definitely a bitch – and by the look of things – a proud one as well. Gibbs had to admit that if he was married to that woman he would've disappeared, but in this case it didn't seem to add up. Gregory Meyers was a self-made man that one day between leaving work and going home, vanished into thin air. He had noted all of the photos in their home. None of them were staged, in all of them you could clearly see the love Gregory had for his wife. The fact that the police couldn’t even find his car made it all the more concerning. 

He looked at the file he placed on the seat next to him. Donna Meyers had compiled a comprehensive list of all business partners, known associates and friends for him. She even supplied him with all of the information on their bank accounts, which except for the transactions made by her since her husband has disappeared were eerily still. No transactions were made by Gregory and no unauthorized transactions appeared. Gibbs would work through the file at home tonight and then tomorrow he would start with the leg work. But first it was time for a glass of bourbon and an hour with his hobby before he got to work again. As he got out of his truck, Gibbs looked around again, the feeling of uneasiness still lingered at the back of his mind. 

The hour to himself made him more relaxed as he sat down in his study and opened up the file, while at the same time he booted up his laptop. He grinned. The detectives he worked with would gape if they could see him now. He had always been anti-technology, but since stepping into the world of private investigation, he realized that he needed to know how to work with technology if he wanted to get somewhere with his cases. Leg work alone couldn't and didn't solve cases anymore. As he started to read through the dossier, he Googled the names one by one, checking up on them through their social media sites and read any news article he could find on them. Most of the people on the list were high rollers, from prominent business people, to a few minor celebrities. When he yawned for the third time in a row, Gibbs closed the file, shut off the laptop and placed his notes inside the file. It was already after one in the morning and even though he didn't get what he wanted, he had a few leads to follow. He would also have to contact Tobias for a favor, but he might have an idea what had happened to Gregory Meyers. His gut told him he was correct, but in his heart he hoped he was wrong. Gibbs closed up everything and then got ready for bed. The following day was going to be an interesting one. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Abby quickly clicked on the screen, changing the site she was visiting back to the document she was supposed to be working on when Gibbs entered her office. _'Well?'_ She signed as she stood up to pour her boss a fresh cup of coffee. 

Gibbs waited patiently for her to turn back to him before he replied. "Tobias will look into it, but it seemed my gut was right." 

Abby shook her head. "Weren't they friends for like ages?" 

_'Yes,'_ Gibbs signed and took a sip of the hot beverage before he continued out loud, "They attended the same schools, were each other's best man. In business together for almost thirteen years." 

"Did you let her know?" Abby spoke up as she took her seat again. 

"I'm on my way now." Gibbs gathered his jacket and walked towards the door before turning around to face Abby again. He stumped hard on the wooden floor to get her attention. "I don't need a woman or a man, Abby, so you can stop searching." He smiled at her stunned expression. 

_'How did you know?'_ Abby fired off the question with her hands, not even bothering to deny the allegation. 

_'I know you.'_ Gibbs smiled again and then left. He really hoped she never realized that the large mirror right behind her desk was at such an angle that he could see what she did on her computer every time he stepped into the office or when he passed her desk. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

The meeting with Donna Meyers went as he had expected. He explained to her what he found and what it entailed. The FBI was now handling the case and Tobias Fornell would be in touch with her later in the week. Gregory's best friend had already been picked up by the local police and would be in custody until his arraignment in two days time. 

When Gibbs went through everything Donna gave him, he never suspected Albert Thompson to be involved in the disappearance of his best friend. Thompson was squeaky clean, but then an entry on his youngest daughter's social page caught his attention. It was something minor and at first he thought it to be nothing, but then he had a closer look and things fell into place. 

A week before Gregory Meyers disappearance, he was supposed to meet Albert for a meeting after work. Donna was not aware of this as it was in regards to a surprise Gregory was planning for her. Thompson had gone on a business trip to one or another African country and per Gregory's request picked up a one of a kind bracelet he had made especially for Donna. It was valued at about a quarter of a million dollars. When the meeting took place, Albert told Gregory that he did pick up the bracelet, but that he was robbed on the last day of his stay and that even with the help of the police they tried to get the person responsible for the robbery they couldn’t succeed. Gregory accepted the explanation, but then after making some inquiries of his own came to realize that there was no robbery. 

On the night of his disappearance, he confronted Thompson and in a fit of rage Thompson killed Meyers. Instead of coming clean he drove the body out of state and buried it where no one would discover it soon. He had kept the bracelet for himself, but then when the apple of his eye wanted something unique for her birthday, he couldn't resist and gave her the bracelet as a gift. It was the photo of the bracelet that caught Gibbs' eye. When he had visited the Meyer's home for the first consultation he noticed a piece of jewelry Donna had on and commented on it. She had shown it to him, said it was also a one of a kind piece Gregory designed himself and then showed the small insignia made on the clasp. It was a sort of a Celtic design that entailed their initials and on the photo on the social page _that_ same design was clearly visible. Gibbs started to dig deeper and found out that not only did Thompson out of pure greed take the bracelet for himself, he was also deep into dealing with blood diamonds and for that the FBI took a keen interest in the case. It didn't take Gibbs even twenty minutes to get the details out of him and for Fornell to arrest him on the spot. If it wasn't for his daughter's social page the connection would have never been made and Gregory would still have been missing. At least now Donna could start to mourn. 

Gibbs shook his head. After twenty years in the police force and now three years of being in the private sector he still couldn't understand people. More and more he started to believe that man was inherently evil and not good. This case in point was a perfect example of just that. He found parking nearly in front of the bank and quickly hopped out. Donna Meyers had his check ready and even though Gibbs wanted to object against the amount, she insisted. He took the payment with grace and would discuss it with Abby. Most of the money would be donated to charity. He needed money to do his work, but having a million dollars worth of the stuff - that was just crazy. 

As he stepped off the curb someone approached him from the side. "Detective Gibbs?" 

Gibbs stopped at the words and turned to look at the man who addressed him. The man was about 6'2", dressed in a pair of bare threaded faded blue jeans with a cream colored button down shirt. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses and his hands were stuffed in his jeans pockets. He walked hunched over in a manner that screamed 'don't notice me'. 

"I've not been a detective for the last three years." Gibbs replied. 

"Yes, of course. I meant it as a sign of respect. I do apologize if I offended you in any way." The man stood far enough from him not to initiate any physical contact between them. 

"I'm not offended, it's just strange to hear someone referring to me as detective." Gibbs looked the man up and down. His first thought that the man was in his mid to late twenties, but now that he had a proper look at him, he could see that he was already in his early thirties, if not a bit older. By his stance Gibbs could see that although he initiated first contact he was ready to bolt with a moment's notice. "What can I do for you?" 

The man cocked his head and then shook it. "Nothing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Please, excuse me." He turned and started walking away. 

Gibbs wanted to follow, but the bank was closing and he didn't want to keep the check in his possession longer than what was necessary. He looked on as the man walked away and then stepped into the bank. 

Even as he deposited the check, got ushered into the manager's office and offered coffee for the first time ever, he couldn't get the man off his mind. There was something about him, something that made the protector in Gibbs stand up and take note. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about the young man. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony ran his hand over his face and looked at his hands that trembled slightly. He couldn't believe that he'd done that. Kate had been right, he should leave it alone, but he couldn't. He had left too many things alone, this time he couldn't. He shuddered at the thought of being ridiculed. It had happened so many times before, and it didn't matter that he was proven right every time. All that happened afterwards was that he was dragged into more than one police precinct and grilled for hours until they decide that he had nothing to do with the case and let him go. He never knew what they put in any of the official reports or how they closed the cases. It didn't really matter, as long as the families got closure. 

He unlocked the house and stepped inside. He sighed at the tranquility that surrounded him. He made his way over to the living room and sank gratefully into the couch. Tony managed to kick off his shoes and made himself comfortable. He reached for the remote to turn on the TV when the kitchen door opened and someone entered the house. 

"Tony?" 

"In here, Kate." Tony called out to his best friend and _guardian angel_. They had been friends since high school and one of a few people who had not pushed him away and called him crazy. She was the only one who tried to understand his _gift_.

"Hey," Kate greeted as she stepped into the room and found her friend stretched out on the couch. "Where did you disappear to?" 

Tony shook his head. "Nowhere specific." 

"Don't you lie to me, Tony DiNozzo. I've known you far too long to fall for any of them." Kate cocked her head. "You went to him?" She sighed as she lifted his feet, took a seat on the couch and placed his feet in her lap. "I thought we talked about this." 

"I know we did, but I couldn't help it, Kate. I had to go to him." Tony lowered his gaze. He hated to disappoint his friend. 

Caitlin Todd sighed, then looked at her best friend. "And, what did he say?" 

Tony shook his head. "Nothing." 

She frowned, "Nothing?" 

"I mean he did talk, but I didn't tell him what I know, I couldn't." It was Tony's turn to sigh. "You were right, Kate. I should leave it." 

Kate made a show of it to look out of the window. "Doesn't look like rain, do you think it's going to rain?" She smiled as she saw the confused look on her friend's face. "I'm teasing you, Tony. You never listen to me. I mean surely it's going to rain if you listen to me." She shook her head. "I thought about what you've said and that's why I'm here. I had a change of heart, you need to tell him." 

Tony shook his head. "Don't do this to me. It's difficult enough to deal with all of this without having you tease me as well, Katie." 

"I'm sorry, hon. I'm not teasing you. I really did think about everything again and I have to agree with you, he needs to know." She held up her hand when Tony wanted to interrupt her. "Just hear me out, please." She waited for him to nod his head before she continued. "I looked him up and he's as straight as they can come." She laughed as Tony raised an eyebrow. "No, idiot, not in that sense. I mean he was an honest cop. A decorated war hero. He will listen to you. He will take you seriously. I think you should talk to him." 

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "And how well has that worked for me in the past? Let's see. I got arrested four times. Thrown into jail overnight three times and have been labeled a menace to society twice by two different police captains. And you think this time will be different?" 

Kate bowed her head. She knew how difficult it was for him. She hated it when people ridiculed him even though he was only trying to help them. "I'll come with you." 

Tony shook his head. "That won't help. I mean, just how do you think I should start that conversation? What do I say? Excuse me, I've got this gift, and yes, I can count cards, but this is something more than that. You see, I see things other people don't. Normally it's things surrounding the dead." Tony shook his head. "But don't get me started on the fact that I can feel what you feel when I touch you, or even better I can read your mind." Tony huffed, "it's not going to work." He swung his legs from the couch and got up. "I'm not even going to try." 

Kate bristled. "And what about Timothy McGee?" 

"What about him, Katie? He's dead. He feels no pain, no sorrow. He is dead." Tony's shoulders slumped. 

"And his family? Don't they deserve closure?" 

"Yes, they do, Kate. But it's not my place to give it to them. And don't even think of suggesting that I go to them directly. I will not intrude onto their grief and then let them make me out as a fraudster. I can't do that to them and I can't do it to myself." 

"And what about you, Tony?" Kate asked as she got up and joined him in front of the large bay window. "Don't you deserve closure? I know you struggle with this. Those things you see will not go away until this is resolved. I know that – you know that." 

Tony leaned against the wall tiredly. Kate was right, the images he saw didn't go away until it was resolved. It took out a lot of him and he had a feeling that with this one it would be even worse. "What do I say to him, Kate? I've got information on a three year old unsolved murder. And when he asks me where did I get the information from I tell him I dreamt it?" He shook his head. "I'll survive this dream; it will just become another one of my nightmares, that's all." 

Kate looked on as her best friend walked away, his shoulders slumped forward as if the whole world was resting on them and in a way it did. 


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter2_zps4dbf10a8.jpg.html)

_'Abby,'_ Gibbs lowered his hands. He had no idea on how to ask her the question without her freaking out, but he had to ask it. _'Have you noticed anyone weird around here?'_

 _'Why? Is there someone stalking us? Do I need to phone the police? What do they look like?'_ Her hands flew as she rapidly fired one question after the another. 

Gibbs closed the gap between them and took her by her shoulders. "Easy, there's nothing to worry about." He made sure she read his lips before he pulled her close to give her a hug. He pushed her back. "I was just wondering if you saw anyone hanging around here or even in the neighborhood that didn't belong here." 

Abby shook her head. _'No one, Gibbs. Why?'_

"I just need you to be careful." Gibbs answered her patiently. "There was a strange guy at the bank yesterday." He shrugged his shoulders, didn't tell her how the man made him feel. Instead ,he shook his head, "I'm being paranoid, don't mind me." 

"You're never paranoid, Gibbs." Abby spoke the words aloud but then signed as well. _'I'll be careful.'_

 _'That's my girl,'_ Gibbs signed with a grin on his face. "So, what do you have for me?" He asked out loud. 

_'I've looked at several places and I think this one's the best.'_ Abby turned her attention to the large monitor on the screen. _'It's got sandy beaches that stretch for miles. It's always sunny and there are good looking women and men all year around.'_

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then frowned. "I'm talking about a case, Abby. Not _that_. What does _that_ have to do with any case?" 

It was Abby's turn to sigh. She should've known her boss wouldn't fall for it, but it was worth a try. _'I thought that with all of that money you wanted to take a nice long holiday. You know it's called vacation time, right?'_

"I've never taken a vacation in my life, Abby. And I thought we're going to donate that check to charity?" Gibbs snorted at the foolish notion. 

_'That then explains why you're so grumpy all the time.'_ Abby pouted. _'You deserve some time off, Boss.'_

"I'll be bored." Gibbs frowned as he signed. _'And I'm not grumpy.'_

Abby let her finger run over the creases on his forehead. "Grumpy." She turned away from him and started to type on the keyboard. She spoke on as images appeared on screen. "We've been hired by a certain Mr. Alex Packwood. He is the owner of a small chain of restaurants that in the last several months have been plagued by fires. The insurance company conducted their own investigation and ruled all the fires to be foul play. They are refusing to pay out. He wants you to find the person torching his businesses." Abby picked up a thick folder on the corner of her desk. "Here are all the reports on the fires. I've scheduled a meeting with him for tomorrow morning. He'll meet you here at the office at eight. He will bring all his employee files with him." 

"Thanks, Abby." Gibbs took the file, filled his mug with coffee and took a seat in his office. He loved working on cases that had a bit of substance to them. This one was right up his alley. He took out all of the photos and arranged them on his desk, restaurant by restaurant. A total of four of them had been torched. He had to shake his head at all of the damage caused. It would cost his client more than just a few pennies to rebuild all of it. He could understand the insurer's reluctance to pay out. One restaurant could be labeled as being an accident - accidents do happen, but two, three and four? There was indeed foul play at work. At least there was only structural damage – no one was injured or worse, killed in any of the blazes. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and started to read through the fire marshal’s reports. Every so often would he pick up a photo and scribble down a note or two before he continued to read on. Only when Abby stepped into his office did he realize how late it has become. It was already almost dark outside. _'You ready to head home?'_ he signed and then took off his glasses to run his hand tiredly over his face. 

"Yes," Abby nodded her head and then grinned. "I'm going bowling tonight, you want to go with?" 

Gibbs looked at the files spread all over the table and then back up at the hopeful expression on Abby's face. He shivered as the hair on his neck rose up gain. He swiped his hand over his neck and then placed his glasses back on his nose. "Let me grab my jacket and I'll come with you." With the feeling in his gut he wasn't going to let Abby go out alone. He would also make her sleep at his house, tonight. There was enough of her stuff there in any case so it wouldn't be a problem. 

"Cool, I'll go and wait for you at the car." Abby turned to leave, but then stopped as Gibb's foot landed hard on the wooden floor sending the vibration through her body. She turned with a frown. 

_'NO,'_ Gibbs shook his head. "Wait for me, we'll walk out together." 

Abby nodded her head. She had forgotten about Gibbs' earlier bout of uneasiness. "I'll wait." 

"Good." Gibbs grabbed his jacket, but also made sure to take his personal Sig with him as they exited the office. He activated the alarm system and led Abby out. _'Let's take one car. You can sleep at my place, tonight.'_

Abby wanted to object, but she saw the concerned look on Gibbs' face and then nodded her head. _'But we're not leaving the bowling ally early, mister.'_ She mocked glared at him. 

"You arranged a meeting at the office for eight, Abby. We're leaving early tonight." Gibbs smirked as Abby slapped herself on the back of the head. He opened the passenger door for her and then got into the driver's side. _'Buckle up,'_ he signed even though he knew that was the first thing Abby did when she got into a car. 

_'Yes, dad,'_ Abby grinned as she rolled her eyes and then became serious. _'You're really worried, aren't you?'_

Gibbs loved that Abby referred to him as dad. It did however make him even more protective towards her. "I am, Abby. And until I figure out what's going on with my gut, I'm keeping you close. Let's go and kick some nuns' asses." He turned back to face the front before he started his truck. He smiled as Abby laughed; he loved hearing her husky laugh. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

The man in the shadows stepped forward as the truck disappeared around the corner. He had a scowl on his face and sneered as he recalled the scene he had just witnessed. He hated Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he couldn't wait for the moment when the last light in those blue eyes finally drained. But first, he would make sure Gibbs suffered and he knew just where to begin. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Kate gasped for air having been awoken by screams. She didn't even hesitate to run across the hall to where Tony's bedroom was situated. Even as she entered the room, she could hear the pain filled whimpering sounds coming from the curled up figure in the bed. "Tony," she called out and though she reached out, she never touched him. Tony had a tendency to lash out and even though she knew he didn't want to hurt her, his right hook caught her more than once before they both finally realized it was better for her to call out than to try and wake him up by touching him. 

Seeing that Tony was still trapped in one of his nightmares, Kate reached for a whistle that hung around the door knob and blew it hard. It had the required effect as Tony gasped, his eyes snapped open. "Tony?" She asked in concern and this time she moved to the bed, taking his sweaty body in her arms. "You all right?" She made sure to keep her thoughts clean in an attempt not to cause Tony any more discomfort. 

"Katie?" Tony asked, dazed, shook his head and sighed deeply. "Just a nightmare. I'm all right." He swallowed hard. "Sorry to wake you." He moved away from her embrace. 

Kate smiled and then softly punched him in the arm. "I got to use the whistle, so I'm good." 

Tony lowered his head but smiled. "You got the hang of that whistle all right." Tony turned to look at her. "I'm just sorry that you had to use it." He took another deep breath to get his racing heart to calm down. 

"Me too, Tony." She moved back to have a better look at her friend. "You want to tell me about the dream?" Sometimes Tony would tell her and sometimes not. She could only hope that this would be a time that he would confide in her. It was a very bad dream and she knew he had to talk about it otherwise it would fester within him, leading to more bad dreams and endless sleepless nights. 

Tony sighed deeply. "It was bad, Kate." He leaned back against the headboard. "I've never dreamed anything like this before." He shuddered before he continued. "It was so quiet. I couldn't hear a thing and it was dark. Then a lamp got switched on and I saw this young woman." He snorted. "She was dressed in this long white night dress, with fluffy slippers. She had raven black hair braided in two ponies. She walked towards a couch and just as she sat down I saw a figure appearing behind her. At first I thought it was someone who stayed with her, but there was something wrong, Kate." Tony shook his head. "I tried to warn her, I did. But she didn't hear me, she just sat down and he was behind her and grabbed her. Oh, hell, Katie. He grabbed her and he started to strangle her and he had a knife with him and I shouted again, but she didn't hear me." He got up and started to pace the room. "I don't know who she is, Kate, but she's in danger. I have to warn her." 

Kate pulled her friend back to the bed. "Maybe it was just a dream. We watched some bad horror movies last night." 

Tony shook his head. "The operative word there, _bad_ , Kate. That's not the source of this dream. It was real." 

"Okay, let's deal with this like any of your dreams." Kate knew that neither she nor Tony would get any more sleep. It was better to make him talk, than to let him simmer about this. "Sit down, and close your eyes." She waited patiently for him to follow her instruction before she grabbed the ever present notepad and pencil from the night table. "You already told me you couldn't hear anything." 

"Yes," Tony answered as he took a deep breath but kept his eyes closed. 

"Okay, except for the woman, what else did you notice when she switched on the lamp?" 

Tony cocked his head to the side. "It's an apartment. Open plan living and kitchen area. Old furniture, but comfy." He moved his fingers over the bed as if he was tracing the material under his fingers. "Everything is done in soft warm colors. It's so quiet." 

"What about windows, Tony?" 

"Windows?" Tony turned his head. "One, that I can see. It's not closed properly. I can feel the breeze coming in. A car just drove by; I can see it, but still not hearing anything." He opened his eyes. "The apartment is on the ground floor and it faces the street." 

"That's good, Tony." Kate praised. "What else?" 

He closed his eyes again. "She switched on the TV." Tony frowned. "There's no sound coming from it, as if it is on mute." He shook his head. "He's behind her, Kate. I have to warn her." He gasped as his eyes snapped open again. 

"What?" 

Tony gasped hard. "She's alive, Kate. She's not dead." He started pacing again. 

Kate blanched at the words. Tony rarely dreamed about the living. She now understood why this dream disturbed him so much. He was always in a hurry to help the dead, but dreaming of the living - that just made this a totally different ballgame. "Are you sure it wasn't just a _normal_ bad dream?" She had to ask again. 

Tony groaned and shook his head. "No, no, she's alive, Katie. She's alive. I have to do something, oh, fuck, what do I do!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, not even wincing at the bone cracking crunch. 

Kate was up in an instant and took Tony's hand in her's. "Let me have a look," she ordered as he tried to pull his hand away. She hissed as she got her first real look at the injured hand. "I don't need to be a doctor to know you've done some serious damage to this, Tony." Already the hand was swollen, and bruised badly. One of the knuckles was bleeding too. "Can you make a fist?" She asked, concerned, and sighed as Tony tried but winced in pain. "Thought not." She looked up at her friend. "We need to get you to the hospital, it needs to be checked out. Why don't you get dressed while I put an ice pack together and then I'll dress and we can leave?" 

"It's not that bad, Kate. It can wait until later." This time Tony did pull his hand away and tried not to grimace in pain as the sudden movement send a bolt of pain through his hand and up into his arm. 

"No, Mister. We're going and we're going now, not later." She didn't wait for a reply, but exited his room to go and fix a temporary ice pack. 

Tony sighed as Kate left the room. He knew she was right, but going to the emergency room would mean he'd lose time in looking for a way to find the woman in his dreams, but it would also bring a lot of other complications. With his gift he didn't do well in crowds. The higher the emotions, the worse it was for him. And being in the ER, that was the worst. He also knew that Kate would not let this go. He would deal with the ER, he'd learned to do that from a young age, hopefully he could convince the doctor on duty that he was in severe pain, the good stuff always helped, making him loopy and so he was not able to concentrate on the people, or more importantly their emotions. He had to do it, he had to find her. He closed his eyes and tried to pick up on more detail of what he'd dreamt. There had to be something that he could use in an attempt to find her. Tony concentrated hard and then gasped as he remembered something. There was a pin-up calendar on the wall, each day was crossed off as it passted by the look of things. Tony had to control his breathing as he made sure to concentrate on that one detail. He had to see the date, it was the only way he had to find out how much time he had to save the woman. His eyes flew open and he gasped for air as he was jerked back to reality when Kate's hand landed on his forearm. "Fuck," he cursed and stepped away. 

"Tony?" Kate asked with a frown. "You all right?" She pressed the ice pack on the swollen hand and tied it in place with a small towel. She looked up as he didn't answer her. "Tony?" 

"It happens on the twenty-fifth, Kate. That's in a few days time." Tony dragged his uninjured hand through his hair. "It's not enough time," he shook his head. "It has to be, I can't give up. I have to find her." 

"What are you talking about?" Kate pulled some sweat pants and a t-shirt out of Tony's drawers. 

"There was a calendar taped to the wall. Each day was crossed off, except for the twenty-fifth. It happens then." 

Kate had no idea if she should be grateful for the information or terrified. It gave Tony hope, but it also brought despair. They had so little time to find the woman. That alone would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. On the other hand, she was still alive. "Okay, let's get this hand of yours sorted out and then we'll see if we can find her." She held up her hand when Tony wanted to object. "No, the ice pack alone is not enough, you need to go to the hospital and that's not up for negotiations." She stepped out of the room to let Tony dress in peace while she dressed herself and grabbed the keys to Tony's car as she heard him coming down the stairs. She met him in the foyer. The look on his face alone made her want to cry. Kate pulled him close to her. "We'll find her," she whispered in his ear and placed a kiss on his forehead. She had to believe. Tony had to believe. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

By the time Alex Packwood had left, Gibbs was beyond frustrated and he could understand the frustration Packwood felt as well. Gibbs had no doubt in his mind that whoever it was that was starting the fires were doing it out of vengeance. Someone had it in for Packwood and Gibbs' gut told him that it wouldn't be long before the arsonist struck again and it wouldn't surprise him if someone got injured, or even worse, died because of the fire. Gibbs rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. That nagging feeling that someone was watching him was back. He casually stood up and walked over to the window where he stood and looked out. There was nothing out of place. On instinct he picked up his phone and phoned one of his oldest friends. "Tobias," he greeted the FBI agent as the man answered his phone. "Is this a bad time or can we talk?" He smiled as he heard Fornell barking some orders before the buzz around him quieted down and he knew his friend had moved into his office or to an empty conference room. 

_"What can I do for you, Jethro?"_ Fornell's voice sounded over the phone. 

"Want to ask you for a favor, Tobias." Gibbs knew he could phone his old precinct, but Fornell had better resources, it made more sense to contact him first. 

_"What sort of favor? The last time I had to do you a favor, both of us nearly ended up in jail."_ He sounded gruff, but Gibbs could hear the laughter in his friend's voice. 

"I promise, it's nothing like that. I want you to check out any prisoners released the last three weeks that might have a grudge against me." Gibbs replied seriously. 

Tobias remained quiet for some time before he answered. _"You know they're all flagged in any case, so what's going on?_

Gibbs sighed. "I'm not sure, but my gut is turning like mad and I can't get rid of the feeling that someone is watching me." 

_"I'll look into it immediately and come back to you. You keep safe and keep Abby safe as well."_ Tobias answered before they ended the call. 

Gibbs kept on staring out of the window long after the phone call. He was trying to figure out who or what it could be that was putting him on edge like this. He first felt it when he went to deposit the check and met the strange man. He wanted to think that it could be _him_ that was the cause of this bad feeling, but he dismissed it almost immediately. If the young man was the threat, he wouldn't have brought Gibbs' protective side out. He wanted to kick himself for not even having anything to go on to find the young man. He was definitely not the cause of his uneasiness. 

He turned as he heard Abby entering his office. 

_'Gibbs?'_ Abby signed with a frown. _'You all right?'_

 _'I'm fine, Abby.'_ He tried to smile to put her at ease. 

Abby rolled her eyes at him but decided not to call him out on the obvious lie, instead she changed her tactics. "Your gut still bothering you?" She asked aloud as she picked up his empty coffee mug and placed a few folders on his desk. 

Gibbs smiled. He knew it was senseless in trying to deny it. _'Yes,'_ he signed. _'I want you to stay over and y place for the next few days, Abby.'_

Abby shook her head. "No, I've got stuff to do." She used her voice instead of signing. 

"Abby, please." Gibbs tried to reason with her. 

_'N-O,'_ she signed out in frustration. 

"Abby," Gibbs tried again. 

_'No, Gibbs. NO. I'm not going to. I'm big enough to look after myself. You were the one who showed me how to defend myself. I'm not giving up my life because of your gut.'_ Abby stomped her feet in anger. 

Gibbs lowered his head. He knew he could stare her down, but she was right, she was big enough to look after herself and she knew some impressive moves that would make any attacker think twice about taking her down. _'Be careful?'_ He signed in defeat. 

"Always." Abby stepped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "There's some paperwork on your table that you need to look at. I'm heading out, see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and moved away. She stopped and looked back as she felt the vibration through the floor when Gibbs stomped hard to get her attention. She giggled at what he signed. "Love you too, Gibbs." She smiled and walked out. 

Gibbs looked on as the young woman retreated out of his office. He still didn't like the fact that Abby would not be under his roof, but he would drive by her apartment later before returning to his own home. He took a seat behind his desk and slowly started to work through the files Abby had left on his desk. He was unaware of the time that passed and nearly jumped as his phone started ringing next to him. He looked at the display screen and frowned. It showed no number. 

"Gibbs." He frowned as he was greeted with silence. "Gibbs," he tried again. Nothing but silence filled his ear. He shrugged and ended the call, but just as he placed it back on the desk it rang out again. 

"Gibbs," this time he was a bit more hurried in his greeting. He was greeted with silence again. "Who is this?" He asked as he closed his eyes in an effort to concentrate on anything he may hear on the other side of the line. "What do you want?" Gibbs asked, but received no answer. He huffed and ended the call. 

"WHAT!" He yelled into the phone as it rang for a third time. 

_"Jethro?"_ Fornell asked in concern. 

"Sorry," Gibbs sighed. "I thought you were someone else." 

_"Someone else? What's going on, Jethro?"_ Fornell had already grabbed his service pistol and jacket as he made his way out of the office. He had no idea what was going on, but Gibbs was one of his best friends and he'd help him in any way he could. 

Gibbs wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew it wouldn't help. "Someone's been calling me, but not talking. Most likely just a bad connection." 

Fornell snorted. _"I know you don't believe it, so why do you think I'll believe it?"_

"Should've known. You on your way over?" Gibbs asked as he locked the office and made his way over to his truck. He was about to get in when something caught his attention on the windshield. "Hold on, Tobias." He didn't wait for a reply, but leaned over and grabbed the envelope from the window. "Fuck," he rarely cursed, but this time the contents made him do just that. 

_"Jethro?"_ Tobias heard nothing, but the rustling of clothes. _"Jethro!"_ This time he shouted and when he heard his friend swear, he didn't waste any time and speeded up. He held the phone to his ear in an attempt to hear anything else, while at the same time he kept on weaving through traffic, leaning on the horn, willing the cars in front of him to give way. _"Jethro!"_ he tried for a third time and nearly dropped the phone when Gibbs suddenly spoke up in his ear. 

"Why are you screaming in my ear?" Gibbs asked, slightly out of breath as he'd run down the block to see if he could see who placed the envelope on the windshield. 

_"Because you cursed and then there was nothing, what the hell should I think!"_ Tobias yelled again as he took a sharp turn, nearly going around it on two wheels instead of four. 

"Are you speeding?" Gibbs inquired as he heard the tires squeal. 

Tobias growled and didn't bother to reply the question with a suitable answer. "How far away are you?" he asked instead. 

_"Turning into the next block."_ Tobias replied as he slowed down now that he realized that Gibbs was still breathing and seemed not to be in mortal danger. _"What happened?"_

"I'll show you when you get here," Gibbs replied and then ended the call as he saw the headlights approaching. He kept the envelope with its content tightly in his hand. 

Tobias brought the sedan to a halt and climbed out. "You all right?" He asked even as he walked closer. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gibbs handed him the envelope. "You find anything out?" 

Tobias took the envelope as he shook his head. "Nothing. Every single bad guy you put away is still locked up, those who are out are nowhere in the region. No red flags got raised on any radar. Sorry." 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing to be sorry about." He looked on as Fornell paged through the numerous photos the envelope contained. "It's all been taken the last week." 

"Since your gut has been starting acting up?" Fornell asked as he took a closer look at the last photo. "This one was taken from your back yard." He was glad to note that none of the photos showed Abby, but knew that it would not place Gibbs at ease. 

"I know," Gibbs replied as he took the photos from the FBI agent. "I need to warn, Abby." He reached for his phone, but then dialed his old precinct. Although it was already late, he still managed to get hold of his old captain. Quickly he explained his situation and when he ended the call he felt a bit calmer. 

"A patrol car in front of her apartment?" Fornell snorted. "Abby's going to skin you alive." 

"It's either that or staying with me and since she already told me no, she'll just have to accept this." He took his phone and quickly texted the young woman, telling her what he found and what arrangements he had made. He had to smile when his phone chimed not even a minute after sending the message. 

"What does she say?" Fornell asked as he looked over Gibbs' shoulder at the message. 

"Wants to know if I'm all right and if you're staying over." He grinned as Tobias huffed. "She knows you well." 

"She knows _you_ well." Fornell replied. "But she is right. I am staying over; I didn't drive out here for nothing. The least you can do is to feed me." 

"I will not call what you did, driving. More like low flying." Gibbs smiled as he looked around the area once again. The feeling that someone was watching has disappeared for the moment. 

"As if you can talk. Not even on a Sunday afternoon do you drive at normal speed." Fornell had a look around himself. "I'll follow you." He waited until Gibbs got into his truck before he got back into his own car to follow Gibbs to his house. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Kate helped a very groggy Tony back into the house and after she made sure he would stay put on the couch, she quickly made them something hot to drink before returning with the beverages to the living room. "You okay?" she asked and placed the hot coffee next to Tony on the side table. 

"Floaty," Tony mumbled and reached for the mug, nearly falling over as his balance was still shot from the pain medication they injected him with. 

"Careful," Kate helped Tony to take hold of the mug and smiled as he sighed after taking the first sip. 

"Thanks, Katie." Tony smiled and this time managed to place the mug back on the small table without too much difficulty. 

"No problem, sweetie." She took out the prescription she had filled at the pharmacy and looked at the different pills. "I see the doc prescribed some of the good stuff for you." 

Tony could only manage to nod his head. "He said I'll need it later on." He shrugged. He didn't add that he up-played his pain, even though he normally didn't take any pain medication as they always made him loopy or act strangely. 

"You'll use them, Tony. You will not flush them down the toilet." Kate admonished him. 

"We'll see." Tony didn't bother to tell her otherwise. He knew she would want him to take the medication, but he wouldn't be able to concentrate on finding the woman if he was on the drugs. He would take some Tylenol, but nothing stronger than that. 

"You want to go and lie down a bit?" Kate asked as she saw Tony's eyes slowly closing again for the umpteenth time in one minute. 

Tony shook his head. "No, I need to find her." He leaned forward away from the backrest of the couch in an attempt to stay awake. 

Kate knew it was useless in arguing with him. "Okay, how do you want to go about it?" 

"I need to concentrate on her face and you need to sketch her." He had to find her somewhere and still had no idea on what he'd do with the sketch once he got it, but it was a start. He would've done the sketch himself, but with one badly broken hand it would be one task he'd not be able to complete. 

"I can do that. Let me just grab my things." Kate stood up and went to the dining room where she grabbed her sketch pad and charcoal. She came back, made herself comfortable and waited for Tony's first instruction. "Whenever you're ready." Kate looked on as Tony closed his eyes. She could see how he totally relaxed his body. His breathing got slower and deeper and when he spoke, his voice was pitched lower. "Oval shaped face, with high cheekbones and a broad forehead. She has almond shaped eyes, thin arched eyebrows." He gave her the one detail after the other and Kate couldn't help but to be impressed at the detail he got out. When his hands started to tremble and a thin layer of sweat appeared on his top lip, she knew it was time to draw this session to a halt. She knew he would disagree, but he must be in a lot of pain to be trembling like that. "That's enough for now, Tony." She flexed her hand as he opened his eyes. "We've been at this for more than an hour." Kate was surprised to see how much time has passed. "My hand is cramping up." She shook her hand as if she was getting rid of the numbness that settled in her wrist. She could've gone on longer, but it was the only way she knew how to get Tony to stop. 

Tony rested his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. He could feel himself trembling from the concentration he used up. For the first time in an hour he really looked at what Kate had drawn with the information he gave her and as with all of her sketches, he was impressed. "That's her." 

Kate looked at the sketch. The woman depicted was still young and she couldn't help but to wonder how they were going to trace her. "She looks so innocent." 

Tony cocked his head and his eyes grew large. "I've missed something." He pointed to the sketch, she had this tattoo on the side of her neck; a partial spider web." He shook his head, "I can't believe that I forgot about that." He seemed genuinely upset about the fact. 

"Hey, look at me." Kate took his face in her hands. "You had a rough night, you managed to break your hand magnificently and when we started with this sketch you were drugged to the gills. Now, the meds have worn off, you're tired and in pain and you want to badger yourself over forgetting about a tattoo, I don't think so, Mister. You did amazingly well. Remembering the tattoo, that's great. It gives us something else to work with, but don't go all negative on me now. You're going to get some rest and I have an idea or two on how to trace her." She kissed his cheek and frowned at the heat that radiated from his skin. "That's it, off to bed with you. You're running a fever and if you're running a fever it means you're sick." She helped him off the couch and didn't even pretend to listen as Tony tried to persuade her that he was all right. She had to smile when she managed to get him settled into bed, and even as she dragged the covers over him, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Only when she was sure he was indeed sleeping soundly did she let the worry creep into her features. She had asked Tony about the attacker, but he hadn't seen the man's face at all, so that was a dead point. They had less than a week to find the woman in his dreams, less than a week to stop a murder from happening and a second death thereafter, because she knew if they failed, this might in all likelihood be the last straw that broke the camel's back and Tony would not survive. 


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter3_zps01b160e2.jpg.html)

Gibbs gently stepped over several pieces of debris. There has been another fire and this time it was more than just property that got destroyed. The arsonist has struck again and destroyed Packwood's family home, killing Alex's frail stepmother who couldn't get out as she was home alone while the rest of the family was out for dinner. Gibbs greeted the police officers that he knew and made his way over to the arson investigator. "Captain Vance," he greeted the man with a firm handshake. 

"Gibbs," the captain greeted him back with a scowl on his face. "This bastard is a real piece of work." He kneeled down and pointed out to some scorch marks on the floor, the burn pattern running across the floor and up the wall. "He used a fast burning accelerant, the same in all of the previous fires, but he just showed how personal it was by adding something extra." He used a pen he had and lifted a piece of debris. "What do you make of this?" 

"Part of a detonator of some sorts?" Gibbs took out a pen of his own to turn the piece over. "He made sure to cause the maximum damage." 

"Couldn't agree more. This was personal, Gibbs." Captain Vance replied as he looked around the burned room they were standing in. "You handing it back to the police now that it's a homicide?" 

Gibbs shrugged. "I was hired to find the arsonist and I know that as a detective I hated to share jurisdiction with anyone. I'll hear who's on the case and also find out from Alex what he wants me to do." He didn't add that he wished that he wasn't retired and that he could have the whole department behind him to go after this crazy son of a bitch. He was however more than willing to work alongside the police in catching the bastard.

As he exited the crime scene, the hair on the back of his neck once again prickled in irritation and he quickly looked around, but it was almost impossible to catch someone who stood out, as the whole neighborhood and their dogs were out to look at what had happened. He saw a few people taking photos on their phones and other standing and talking, most of them looked dazed. Gibbs looked around until he spotted detective Balboa and headed his way. "Balboa," Gibbs greeted the detective friendly and shook his hand. 

"Gibbs," Mike Balboa greeted back. "You coming back to help us out with this one?" He indicated to the house behind them. 

Gibbs grinned. "I hated working with PI's when I was in the service, Mike. You telling me you don't mind?" 

Mike laughed. "You're no ordinary private eye, Gibbs. I'll work with you any time." He ended seriously. 

"After what this bastard has done, I'll help you out any time, Mike." Gibbs looked around at the people still milling around. "The boys took photos of everyone here?" 

"Yep, and video. Figured we can show it to the vic and see if he recognizes someone that doesn't belong." 

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. "Do you mind if I have a look at it as well?" 

"Not at all. Just come by the precinct in an hour or two and I'll make sure you have copies of everything." Balboa turned as one of the uniforms approached him. 

Gibbs saw this as an opportunity to excuse himself and make his way back to his truck. There was something taped to the window shield. He ripped it off and opened it up. It was a handwritten note. 

_**A FIERY DEATH FOR YOU WOULD BE TO FAST.** _

Gibbs looked around again before folding the note and sticking it in his pocket. He wouldn't even bother with fingerprints, he knew it would only be a waste of time. Instead, he fished out his phone and texted Abby wanting to make sure she was safe. He had to get her to stay at his place, or at least to move in with the nuns for a while. She was not going to like it at all. He held his phone in his hand until she replied that she was in her apartment. He arranged to pick up something for lunch for the both of them and then headed over. It was time to show her that even though she was stubborn, he was moreso and this time he would not let her stay alone. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"I think I may have found something, Tony." Kate called out to her friend as she stayed seated in front of the laptop. 

"Did you find her?" Tony asked as he stepped into the dining room, his hand cradled against his chest. 

Kate arched her eyebrow at him. "When was the last time you took something for the pain?" 

"I don't need anything for the pain, what did you find?" He took the seat next to her and turned the laptop to get a better look at the screen. 

"You're so freaking stubborn, Tony. I can see you're hurting." She sighed as he remained silent. She knew he would not say anything else on the topic of his hand. It would be better to drop the subject for now, but she would make sure he took something for his hand before the day came to an end. "Fine," she clicked on the screen and several images popped up. "I did a search for local tattoo artists here in the area and there is more than what I expected there to be. I then decided to separate the smaller ones from the larger ones and ended up with eight tattoo parlors. I then crossed referenced them with tattoos of spider webs done by any of their artists. I found quite a lot of hits, so I narrowed it down to partial tattoos and it made the search more manageable. I have a few for you to look at and then we can take it from there." She handed him the copies she already printed out. "If those don't look familiar, there's more." She used the mouse to scroll down several pages of tattoo images. 

"STOP!" Tony yelled the word as he grabbed her hand to stop her from scrolling down further. "Go back up again." 

Kate did as what he ordered and clicked to enlarge an image of a young woman with a partial spider web tattoo on the side of her neck. "This one?" 

Tony stared at the image. "That's her. That's the woman from my dream." 

"This one?" Kate asked as she started to enlarge the image but found that it got distorted too much so she loaded the original image again. "How can you be sure?" 

"I don't know, I just am. Where was this done?" Tony kept on staring at the image. 

Kate checked the notes she made. "At a shop called _Snakes and Ladders_. It's one of the largest and also oldest shops in the city." 

Tony couldn't help but to grimace. He knew about Snakes and Ladders, they are more than just a tattoo place. He wondered if Kate knew what went on behind those doors. "Do we know who the artist is?" 

"Mm, looks like the owner of the place. A guy by the name of Max Salvage." 

"Of course it's him." Tony could only shake his head. He should've known it would be Max's art he was staring at. 

Kate frowned at Tony's words. "Do you know him?" 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of." He looked at the image again. "Any indication of when he did this?" 

"The photos are filed according to year; this was done about four years back." She printed a color copy of the photo and folded it up. "Let's go." 

Tony shook his head. "No, we're not going." 

"What do you mean we're not going? I thought you wanted to find her?" Kate seemed confused. 

"Yes, I want to find her - I have to find her, but what I meant was that you're not going with me to the shop. I'm going alone." Tony reached for the keys as Kate's hand closed around his. 

"What's going on? You're hiding something from me." 

"It's nothing, Kate. I just need to do this alone, please." 

Kate cocked her head. Tony had that look in his eyes that spoke of utter stubbornness. She knew she would not get him to change his mind, or even get an answer out of him. "Okay, but be careful." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's just a tattoo shop, Katie. What could go wrong?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but grabbed his keys with the printed out photo and headed out of the door. There were plenty of things that could go wrong, he could only hope that if anything did go wrong, it would not be something huge. But with Max, one ever knew with Max. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Gibbs slowly went through all of the photos taken by the police at the fire scene. None of the people stood out or screamed at him that they were stalkers. He had placed two photos to the side to show to detective Balboa as both men were known pyromaniacs. He was sure they were not responsible for the Packwood fires and they were not his stalker, but it would do both of the men good to know that the police were on to them. He sighed as he placed the last photo down and ran his hand over his face. As he leaned back in his chair, his office door opened up and Abby came in with a mug of steaming coffee. 

_'Thank you,'_ he signed at the welcomed cup of coffee. _'Where's yours?'_ he continued as Abby handed him the large mug. 

"Still brewing." Abby laughed as Gibbs turned up nose. "Tea's good for you." 

"If you say so." Gibbs took a deep swallow of the coffee and placed the mug on the side of the table. "Are you busy?" 

Abby shook her head. _'Why?'_

_'We need to talk.'_

_'What's up, Bossman?'_ she signed as she took a seat in front of him. 

Gibbs sighed. "I need you to be safe. He left a note on my windshield this morning." 

Abby blanched at Gibbs' words, but remained calm. "I'll go and stay with the nuns." 

"And you will not go out alone or stay out too late." Gibbs added, but smiled at the same time. He knew Abby would make sure to keep herself safe. "Please, Abby. It's important - to me." 

_'I promise.'_ Abby stood up and hugged Gibbs tight. "I won't do anything silly, Boss." 

Gibbs nodded his head at her promise. He would make arrangements with Captain Morrow for a patrol unit or two to drove by a few times during the night at their convenience and also kept an eye out over Abby's apartment. "Let's get back to work." He pulled a stack of folders closer to him. Packwood had delivered all of his employees' files to him and he was busy working through them one by one. Unfortunately, it seemed like it was going to take him a while before he would be through all of them. 

Abby took her leave from Gibbs' office and started to make arrangements to stay with the nuns for a few nights. She hoped that Gibbs would find out who's stalking him before the twenty-fifth. She had to be back in her apartment by then. She had all the confidence in the world that Gibbs would find the person before then; it was still a whole week before then in any case. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony swiped his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to get rid of the taste that filled his senses. He hated dealing with people like Max Salvage, but he had no choice. Luckily Max couldn't take things too far and Tony only had to suck him off for the information he wanted. This was the reason he couldn't let Kate come to this place. Not that she didn't know he was gay, but this place was more than a tattoo and piercing shop. It catered for the more open minded people out there. On any given day you would find more members of the BDSM community in the shop than in any other place. Kate would not have been comfortable here. Max still would've given him the information he wanted, but with Kate there, Max in all likelihood, would've demanded that he went down on his knees in front of Kate to suck him off, and that he would not do. Kate was not aware of that side of him. 

He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and looked at the name Max had scribbled down for him. _Abigail Sciuto._ He also had her work address. Now he only had to work up the confidence to go and speak to her and hope she didn't assault him, or worse call the police on him. He looked at the time and noticed that it was nearing five in the afternoon. With the traffic he would only get to her workplace, after six and he had a feeling he would be too late. It might also be better to take Kate with him; maybe it would not look so bad if he brought a woman with. Tony tucked the paper back in his pocket, hissed as he managed to jar the fingers on his broken hand as got into his car. Thinking things over, he decided it was better to wait; he still had to get whatever he wanted to say in order. That story of _"Hi, I'm a psychic and you're in danger"_ was not going to work. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

**The Following Afternoon**

"Tony relax, it's going to work out." Kate squeezed her friend's hand when she noticed how tense he was. They were on their way to Abigail Sciuto's work place to talk to her, or at least make an appointment to talk to her. She could see by the dark circles underneath Tony's eyes that he didn't get much sleep last night. 

"I'm not so sure, Kate." Tony sighed. "Most of the times it doesn't work out. You know that." 

"I also know that those people you've helped will be forever grateful." 

Tony chose not to reply. He knew that he could phone any of them and they would vouch for him, but he hated brining outsiders into his life. It also happened that the people who could vouch for him were accused of being part of his scheming ways and that's not something he wanted to happen again. "We're here," he indicated the address as he pulled into the driveway. He was surprised to notice that she worked at a private investigator's office. Already he could imagine the PI chasing him down with a 9mm Beretta pistol if Sciuto didn't believe him. "This is going to end badly." 

"No, it's not." Kate got out of the car and pulled him out after she walked around to the driver's side. "You can do this." 

Tony took a deep breath and even though his feet wanted to do nothing more than to turn and run away, he owed it to himself to at least attempt to keep her safe. "You'll come and visit me, right?" 

Kate frowned and then shook her head. "You will not be locked up. You're not doing anything wrong." She didn't need to hear what he mumbled to know he was thinking about the previous times he got locked up. 

"I will not allow it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door to the house that was converted into a business. "They've got a beautiful garden," she indicated to the green lawn and the flower beds that were filled with colorful flowers. She smiled as Tony took a moment to take in the beauty around him and she could see his shoulders relaxing. 

They walked up to the door and Tony couldn't help but to stare and the door. It was made from solid wood, hand crafted by the look of things. "I wonder who made this." He let his hand run over the smooth surface before they stepped inside and Tony stopped in his tracks as he first laid eyes on the woman in his dream. She was dressed in long black stockings with boots coming up to her knees, decorated with large buckles. She wore a red and black checkered mini skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was done in two braids that hung low on her head. Her neck was decorated with a studded collar and Tony now realized why she would go to Snakes and Ladders for her tattoos, she fit in perfectly. 

"Can I help you?" Abby greeted the couple as they walked in. She knew Gibbs had no appointments, but it wasn't strange for people to walk in to come and seek help. She wondered what they wanted from Gibbs. 

"Abigail Sciuto?" Tony asked uncertainly. 

"Yes, I'm Abby." Abby took a step back. Gibbs' warning reminding her that there was a stalker on the loose. 

"Hi, my name is Tony DiNozzo and this is Caitlin Todd." He turned to face Kate as he introduced her and was surprised to find Abigail's hand on his arm. What surprise him more was that the energy he read from her was mostly peaceful, as if she felt safe. There was a small sense of unease seeping through, but nothing big. 

"Sorry, I'm deaf. You turned away and I couldn't read your lips." Abby knew she was taking a chance in touching the man, but there was something about him that made her feel safe. She trusted her gut just as she trusted Gibbs' gut. 

"I'm sorry." Tony made sure to keep on facing her as he spoke on. "This is Caitlin Todd." Only after he spoke did he turn to face Kate again. 

"Hello," Kate greeted Abby back. 

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked friendly. She gestured for them to step into the spacious office. 

Tony swallowed hard. All the words that he practiced flew right out of his mind and he had no idea what to say or even where to start. "Hmm," he looked over at Kate for help. 

"Is there somewhere we can talk perhaps?" Kate asked when she saw that Tony struggled. 

"Sure, have a seat." Abby indicated to the luxurious couch that stood to the side of the office. It was a small reception area, decorated in style. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered. 

Both Tony and Kate shook their heads. "No thanks," Tony added. 

"Okay. You said you wanted to talk to me? Is it about a case? Gibbs isn't in right now. He'll be back in a short while." Abby explained. 

Tony blanched at the name and looked over at Kate. "Gibbs, like in detective LJ Gibbs?" He nearly whispered the words. 

"The one and only," Abby replied with pride. 

Tony's eyes grew large at the news. He wanted to slap himself on the back of the head not seeing it. He knew he was hard on himself, he only concentrated on Abby, not on whom she worked with or anything else. Now they had to get out of here. He would find another way to warn Abby, but he did not want to meet detective Gibbs here, not like this. Tony made a show to look at his watch. "I'm sorry, we need to go, I forgot about a meeting I had. Would you mind if we came back at another time, or even meet you somewhere?" He already got to his feet and pulled Kate to hers. 

"Tony?" Kate asked, confused and could see that Abby also looked confused. "What meeting?" She tried to ask, but he kept on pulling at her arm to get her to move. She tried to turn to face Abby, to apologize for Tony's strange behavior when she walked straight into him as he had come to a halt right in front of her. "Tony?" She wanted to hit him on the arm, but then saw the reason why he'd come to a halt. A man with the bluest eyes this side of the ocean stood in front of them and by the scowl on his face he didn't look impressed to see Tony standing in front of him. Even before she could try to speak up, the man spoke up first. 

"What do you want here? Are you the one following me?" He didn't move in front of Tony, but signed over his shoulder to Abby. 

Abby had no idea what was going on. "I'm fine, Gibbs." She kept on talking as Gibbs signed to her if she was all right. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," Tony said over his shoulder before he started to move past the man in front of him. 

"You're not going anywhere," Gibbs growled. "Not until you answered my question." He took Tony by the arm and nearly gasped as a spark of something he could not name, travelled through his hand up his arm and the rest of his body. "Who are you?" He whispered the words as the tingling sensation stayed with him. 

Tony shook his head. "I'm no one," he lowered his head, but didn't try to move away from Gibbs' grasp. He had felt the same thing Gibbs had and wanted nothing but to ignore it, but life didn't work like that. He had learned that lesson before, but he could only hope that Gibbs would forget about it. Tony looked up as someone brushed past him and pulled Gibbs away from him. He frowned when he realized it was Abby. 

"What are you doing, Gibbs?" Abby asked as she pulled the older man away. She let go of his arm and started signing fast. _'What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?'_

"I don't trust him." Gibbs didn't even bother to sign; instead he glared at Tony over Abby's head. It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but he was unnerved. He never expected to find that man he couldn't get out of his mind standing in his reception area. 

Abby punched him on the arm. "You don't know him." She frowned. "You don't know him, right?" 

_'Only sort of met him once. He referred to me as detective.'_ He signed again, but then sighed as she spoke up out loud again. 

"We're being rude." She turned to face Tony and Kate. "Are you going to turn out to be creepy or can we trust you?" 

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it immediately. As soon as he told her what he knew, she would describe him as being creepy and she would not trust him. He lowered his gaze again. 

Gibbs snorted at Tony's action. "I think that settle things then. Get out and stay away or I will call the police." He'd seen the flash of hurt in the other man's eyes and for a moment he wanted to do hold him close, but then he hardened his heart. He wouldn't place Abby in danger. 

Tony only nodded his head and started to move to the door, but got stopped as Kate pulled him back. 

"No," she shook her head and turned to face Abby and the man called Gibbs. "As we introduced ourselves before, I'm Kate and he's Tony." She squeezed Tony's hand hard and then made sure Abby could see her talking clearly. "By the way you dress I would say you're Goth, right?" 

"Yes," Abby replied immediately. "And there's nothing wrong with that." She went on the defense. 

Kate smiled. Abby was making her point, without even realizing it. "I agree, there's nothing wrong with it, but still people judge you before they know you, correct?" 

"They always do." Abby sounded sad. 

"So if we tell you something, you'll keep an open mind and will not judge, because you know how it feels to be judged." Kate pressed on even though Tony kept on squeezing her hand hard in a silent attempt for her to stop. 

"What are you getting at?" Gibbs asked and signed the question at the same time. 

Kate looked at Tony and smiled gently. "Take the chance." She turned back to Abby. "May we sit down, please?" 

Abby nodded her head even as Gibbs opened his mouth to object. "Gibbs," she shook her head. "You're always the one that tells me to make sure I get the other side of the story as well. This is such a time." She indicated to the couch. "Sit," she took a seat herself and smiled as Gibbs took the seat next to her. She turned to face Tony. "What did you want to tell me?" 

Tony gulped and looked at Kate. He could only see confidence in her eyes. He lowered his head, ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath before he looked up again. "I'm psychic." He stopped as Gibbs growled at him. Something in his face must have shown as Abby leaned over to him and took his hand. Once again, he got filled with a sense of calmness. 

"He's growling, isn't he? I can't hear it, but most people get the same expression as on your face. Don't mind him. His bark is worse than his bite." She squeezed his hand and then hit Gibbs on the arm again. _'Play nice.'_

Gibbs growled again. "You better get to the point. I will not have you fill Abby's head with any silly notions." Gibbs wanted to kick himself. He thought the young man might be someone special, but now it looked like he was just another con man. 

This time it was Kate's turn to growl. "We're not here to fill Abby's head with anything. Do you know what it took for Tony to come here today? Do you know how many sleepless nights he has to endure because of what he dreams? How many times a night he wakes up screaming because of another recurring nightmare? You don't know. So why don't you just give him a chance before you judge him." 

Abby smiled. "You've got spunk, I like you. And she's right, Gibbs. Let's give Tony a chance." She squeezed Tony's hand in encouragement. 

Tony couldn't believe how easy going Abby was, or that she was prepared to listen to him. The fact that Kate stood up for him, didn't surprise him. She was one of very few people who did that. He cleared his throat. "I don't know where to begin, so please just let me explain." He knew that he had to tell Abby what he'd seen in his dream, but it would also be the perfect opportunity to tell Gibbs about the author's death as well. He could only hope Gibbs would not throw him out, or even worse, have him arrested. Slowly he started to tell them what he'd dreamt about Abby and about Timothy McGee. He ended by telling Abby that he only wanted to warn her and that he had no ulterior motives towards her. He did however not tell her anything else about his abilities. By the expression of shock on both Abby and Gibbs' faces he knew things were not going to end well. 

"What a load of utter crap." Gibbs barked as he stood up and advanced towards Tony to grab him by his shirt and physically remove him from the office. He was surprised when Tony offered no resistance. He wasn't, however, prepared for the woman to jump on his back as she started to attack him. 

"Kate," Tony gasped as he started to drag Kate from the other man. He only wanted to leave. He knew it was not a good idea and he was proven right. He'd managed to warn Abby, that was all he really wanted to do. 

"Let me go, Tony." Kate groaned as her friend picked her up and stepped back with her a few paces before letting her go. She was about to charge the arrogant man again, when Abby stepped up in front of her. 

"I believe you." Abby stepped up to Tony and placed her hand on his cheek, cupping his face. "I believe you, thank you for warning me." 

Tony couldn't believe his ears; except for Kate no one ever had accepted him so quickly. Abby truly was someone unique. 

Abby turned to face Gibbs. "Don't be an ass, Bossman. I believe him and I'll tell you why." She started to sign, explaining how she was prepared to stay with the nuns until the twenty-fifth and how she would've been alone in her apartment then and that there was no way Tony could've known about that. They had to give him a chance. In the end she spoke up again so that Tony and Kate could hear her. "Give him a chance, Gibbs, like you gave me a chance." She leaned and hugged the man that meant the world to her hard. "Please." 

Gibbs couldn't believe what Tony had told them, what made it worse was that Abby confirmed that she would've been alone. He had no idea what Tony's real motive was, and until he did, he would be keeping a close eye on the other man. He would not hesitate to kill Tony or Kate for that matter if they were responsible for any harm that might be caused to Abby. 

"One chance, that's all. Take it or leave it." He didn't wait for a reply, but turned and marched deeper into the building. He needed coffee before he could deal with the rest. He also needed to get away from Tony. He might not believe the man, but there was still something that drew him towards Tony. He still wanted to protect him, even though he might be a possible threat towards Abby and himself. 

Abby smiled. "See, I told you. He's not that bad." She took Kate by the hand. "Let's get some coffee. Knowing Gibbs, it's going to be a long night." 

Tony looked on as the two women walked away. He couldn't believe that things went down so well. He wouldn't say smoothly, and although he was nearly assaulted, he survived it and there was hope. Now he only had to convince Gibbs that all he said was indeed the truth, made sure Abby remained safe and catch a killer. 

He looked up when Gibbs marched back into the reception area, before he could stop himself Tony spoke up. "The thing you're looking for, I think it's called a chisel? It's behind the blue toolbox." 

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. He had no idea how this man knew about the missing chisel or where he could find it. He had started thinking about the missing tool in an attempt to get Tony off his mind. It made all the hair rise up on his neck. "Get out." He managed to get the words out without shouting. "If I find you near here or near Abby again, I will make sure you'll be locked up so far away, your own mother will never find you again." Gibbs pushed the weird feelings he had towards the young man deep down. Abby came first. 

Tony lowered his head. He should've known something like that would happen. "I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Just keep her safe." He stepped out of the older man's reach and grabbed hold of the door behind him. He couldn't help but to comment on the door again. "You placed so much emotion in this door, it gives you purpose to your day." Tony shook his head. "I'm leaving." He called out to Kate and was relieved when she appeared almost right away. "Let's go." He didn't give her time to argue or even give Abby the opportunity to speak up; he just took her hand and walked out of the door. He hated being what he was. 

Gibbs looked on as the two people exited his office. He couldn't help but ponder Tony's words, but then caught himself doing that and he slammed the door hard. He didn't have to turn around or be a psychic to know Abby was glaring at him. She would get over it. Tony DiNozzo was a con artist and he would not allow the man near Abby. Now if he could only get himself to believe that. 

  
[](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Header1_zps4cd53141.jpg.html)   



	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter4_zpsdd6a872a.jpg.html)

**24 July**

Gibbs looked on as Abby slammed his mug of coffee down in front of him, the hot contents spilling over. She didn't utter a word, just turned around and left his office in silence. He couldn't help but to sigh. He knew she was still angry with him for the way he treated Tony, but he thought about what he'd done and came to the conclusion that he would've done exactly the same if given another chance. He also had Fornell check up on the man, but was still waiting for him to return with the information. In the mean time he thought back to Tony's words. He had tried to think things through logically, but he still was left with more questions than answers. For instance, the blue toolbox was tucked underneath the large work bench in the corner of the basement. He had stood on the stairs and looked down into the basement and he couldn't see the box from there. Even though he knew it was impossible to see the work bench or even the toolbox from the small window, he went around the house, got on his knees and peered through the window just to satisfy himself that no one could see in. But that did not explain why when he went home after having one pissed of Abby yell at him, the first thing he did was to look behind the box and found the chisel he had indeed lost. Unless Tony was in his house; which was highly unlikely, he could not think of any reason how the man would know the chisel was there. That brought him to his second set of questions - the door. He had crafted that door long before he even met Abby or even thought of retiring from the force. He had put a lot of work in that door, but more importantly a lot of emotions went into that door as well. He had cried plenty of times during the time he made that piece of craftsmanship. He had yelled and cursed as well as he kept on carving the door out piece by piece. No one knew how much emotion he'd put into that door or why, and yet, with a single touch Tony had latched onto that. He had to wonder. Maybe there was something about Tony. He knew it wasn't his imagination when he touched Tony and felt the spark going through him. For that one moment in time he felt total contentment as if he was looking for something and had finally found it. He couldn't explain the feeling, and although he tried to brush it off and not to think about it again, he kept on feeling that perfect moment within him again and again. 

Gibbs knew he had to make things right with Abby. Tomorrow was the twenty-fifth, and even though he would've liked to disregard what Tony had told them, he couldn't play with Abby's safety like that. He could only hope that nothing would come from the man's prediction. It would show Abby that Tony was a fake. 

He got up and walked out of his office. He wasn't surprised to find Abby getting up from her chair and walking away from him. This time he wasn't going to give up. He brought his foot hard down on the wooden floor. He knew she felt the vibration since she hesitated for a moment before walking on. Gibbs repeated his action and started to follow her, taking her by the arm and turning her around. _'Stop ignoring me.'_ He signed in anger and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Abby." 

Abby was near to tears. Never before had she felt so disappointed in the man before her. She knew it was unfair of her to place him on a pedestal, but to her he was supposed to be perfect. To see him lose his cool, to become so enraged, it hurt her more than she ever thought it would. _'Why?'_

 _'Because, I don't want to see you get hurt.'_ He took her into his embrace and hugged her hard before pushing her back so that he could communicate with her again. _'You know where I come from, Abby, you know my background. I believe in facts, not in superstition and what Tony told you was a bunch of mumbo jumbo, nothing more.'_

"You always trust your gut, Gibbs. I listened to mine. Tony meant no harm, he only tried to help." She switched to signing. _'I looked it up, Gibbs. Yes, about ninety-nine percent is bullshit, but one percent is true and I believe that Tony falls within that one percent. He knew I would be alone in my apartment tomorrow, Gibbs.'_

"You're alone in your apartment most of the time, Abby." 

Abby shook her head. "I would've left the nuns after tonight, Gibbs. I wouldn't have stayed with them until the end of the month like we agreed on, Gibbs. Don't you understand? No one knew that except me." 

Gibbs had to swallow hard at Abby's words. After telling her about the possible stalker, she had promised him to stay with the nuns until the end of the month. It was the first time he heard about her not staying where she'd promised him. "And now?" 

_'I'm staying with the nuns.'_ She had already decided to stay on after she talked to Tony. She was not about to tempt fate. 

"You better, or I will pull you over my lap, girl." Gibbs growled but then hugged her again. She meant the world to him and he would do anything to keep her safe. 

_'So, what did Fornell have to say about Tony?'_ She signed sweetly. 

Gibbs frowned. _'How do you know I asked Fornell to look into him?'_

_'Because I know you, that's why.'_

_'True,'_ Gibbs signed, but then continued to talk. "I'm still waiting for him to come back to me." 

"You'll see, he'll tell you, Tony is the true deal." Abby looked down at her watch. "I must get going and I will text you as soon as I'm there." She hugged him tight and then grabbed her handbag. "See you tomorrow, Gibbs." She made sure to smile; she didn't want him to see how nervous she was. There was a _death threat_ hanging over her head, it would be silly not to be scared. 

Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "You want to stay over at my place, just to be safe?" He wanted to order her to stay over, but he knew the moment he'd pushed for something like that, she would balk at the idea. 

Abby nodded her head. "Yes, please." 

"Let's go get your stuff. You can stay as long as you want." Gibbs would never tell her how relieved he felt after she agreed to stay with him. He smiled down at her. Neither of them saw the figure creeping past the window deeper into the shadows. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Abby had just turned in for the night when someone tried to open his front door. Gibbs silently took hold of the Sig that he kept with him at all times and quietly went down the stairs. Normally he didn't lock his doors, but with the unknown stalker after him, and the fact that Abby was in his house he had this night. Gibbs only relaxed when he heard the person cursing from outside. He placed the pistol down on the small table that decorated the hall and unlocked the door. "Fornell," he greeted his friend. 

"Since when do you lock your house? Or are you busy with someone and do I need to come back later?" Tobias asked even as he stepped into the house and passed a box to Gibbs. "Cannoli, thought you'd want some." 

"Thanks, Tobias." Gibbs followed his friend into the kitchen where he filled two mugs with coffee and gave Fornell the one mug. "You find something out for me?" 

Tobias cocked his head. "You're not going to tell me why the door is locked?" He took a bite of the dessert he brought and held up his hands in defeat when Gibbs glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stalker, and all that shit." 

"Abby is here as well." Gibbs replied as he took a big mouth full of the hot coffee. 

"Then why didn't you say something." Tobias looked around, "where is she?" 

"Went to bed." Gibbs took a seat at the table. 

"So early? I thought she stayed up all night." He took another bite of the dessert and rolled his eyes. "This is good." 

"Tobias, it's late, do you have something for me or not?" Gibbs patience was running out. 

"Yes, sorry." He finished the one treat and then took another before he started speaking. Anthony DiNozzo, Junior. Age thirty-four, only child. Mother passed away when he was eight and for the most part he was raised by staff members as his father is stinking rich. Can tell you his father played no active role in his upbringing? The two men last had contact with one another about twenty-two years back." 

Gibbs frowned. "That can't be correct. It would mean Tony was twelve." 

"He was. Father disowned him, sent him off to military school. Holiday times he either spent at the school or at a long time family friend where he then also met his lifelong friend Caitlin Todd." Tobias shook his head. "He was always very small for his age, his growth spurt only happened at about seventeen." Fornell took a file out of his jacket. "You did not see this." He tapped with a finger on it. "DiNozzo Senior is on the FBI's watch list. Been there for years. A few times we tried to go after Junior, but nothing, except the weird stuff and since no one ever laid formal charges against him, he's clean." 

"What weird stuff? The fact that he talks to dead people, or whatever?" Gibbs asked as he picked up the file and started to go through it. He was surprised to see a number of mugshots of Tony. "You tried pinning a con on him or two?" 

Tobias snorted. "We thought of that, but there's no evidence to that effect. In fact, he seems to be the real deal. Spoke to a few police captains and detectives all over the country. They were all sure it was a scam, but in the end the information he had led to the arrest and ultimate conviction of several criminals, including a serial killer. They all said the same thing. They wished they'd listened to him earlier, it could've saved some lives." 

Gibbs closed the file. "You saying you believe him?" 

Fornell shook his head. "I've never met the man, but from what I heard, the police community is starting to respect him; that includes different alphabet agencies as well. Only one problem, we fucked him around so much, that now he stays quiet. Not one peep out of him. Refused even to get involved in the Keyes serial killings." 

"So, you telling me, I should take him seriously?" 

"I'm saying to you give him a chance, Gibbs." Fornell answered and then frowned. "Isn't Abby's attack supposed to happen tonight?" 

"Tomorrow night." 

Fornell nodded his head. "You thinking of setting up a trap, perhaps?" 

"You think?" 

"Give it a shot, you've got nothing to lose. I know Captain Morrow will help you out with some units." 

Gibbs thought hard and long, but then finally nodded. "Let's do it." He didn't add that he would make sure Tony DiNozzo got marked as a con artist for once and for all. It was the only way to protect his own heart. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

**Abby's apartment - Early morning 25 July**

The moment he realized that his plans had been foiled, he went ballistic. He didn't even care that there were neighbors that could hear him. He took anything he could get hold of and threw it against the walls, screaming in rage. He wanted to see Gibbs down, to see the man cry, to destroy him. He thought he'd done it, but she was not there. It was clear that she would not be coming home soon. He turned as something caught his eye and swore again. It was a fucking trap. He could see movement as the police approached from the side. Not wanting to be caught, he quickly took his leave from the bathroom's window. He fumed with anger, and as he jogged away, he already started to make new plans. He had no idea on how they knew he would be there tonight, but he would find out and then he would destroy Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Gibbs stood in the middle of Abby's apartment and looked at the chaos that surrounded him. Abby's apartment was torn apart. He couldn't help but to feel grateful that Abby hadn’t stayed there. He hated to admit it, but it seemed like Tony's dream held some water, but it also could mean he was part of it, although Gibbs knew that it made no sense. 

"Seems like Tony was right," Tobias' voice sounded behind him. 

Gibbs didn't bother to answer, but only grunted in reply. He took out his phone and texted Abby, making sure that she was still all right. He told her nothing about the apartment, choosing to do that in person. Gibbs turned to face detective Balboa who arrived at the scene. 

"We'll go through the scene Gibbs and then make sure it gets cleaned up as well." He knew Abby and liked her a lot. 

"Thanks, Mike." Gibbs cleared his throat and looked over at his friend. "I need to go and talk to DiNozzo, do you have an address for him?" 

"I do. You planning on going now?" He looked at his watch. 

"If he's really who he says he is, it won't be a surprise for him when we show up, he would know about it, wouldn't he?" Gibbs couldn't help but to be snappy. 

Fornell decided wisely to remain silent. He had read up on a lot of things since he first became aware of Tony DiNozzo. One thing that all of the articles had in common, was that psychics were blind when it came to themselves. They couldn't see anything that might happen directly to them. No one knew exactly why that was; many theorized that it was to keep them sane. It made sense to him. He couldn't think of dreaming about his own death, for instance, and then trying to change it, just to dream again about dying in another way. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony groaned and turned on his side as the pounding continued hard in his dreams. He frowned when he realized that it wasn't in his dreams, but that someone was nearly breaking down his door. He managed to get out of bed and made his way through the darkened house. He could see two figures standing on the dimly lit porch. He reached out when Kate spoke up behind him and he nearly died of a heart attack. 

"Fuck!" He hissed. "Kate, what the hell, do you want me to die?" 

"What? I was just cautioning you to be careful." She held out a baseball bat. 

"I don't think someone who wanted to harm us would bang like that on the door, Kate." Tony took a deep breath to calm himself, ignored Kate's growl and opened the door. The blood drained from his face when he saw who it was. 

"Is she all right?" He managed to whisper the words. 

"How did you know it was going to happen?" Gibbs barked as he pushed past Tony into the house. 

Tony grabbed hold of Kate as she started to raise the bat. "It's not going to help, Kate." 

"It will make me feel better." Kate answered and then turned to face Gibbs. "You've got no right to be so rude towards Tony. He has done nothing wrong." 

"I don't believe that." Gibbs sneered as he looked around. "Did you hire someone, are you out looking for attention? What is your end game?" He kept on barking out the questions until Fornell grabbed him by the arm. 

"Gibbs, no." Tobias shook his head and turned to Tony. "My name is Tobias Fornell, I'm a special agent attached to the FBI. I'm sorry that we're here so late, but we've got some questions for you to answer, if you don't mind." 

Tony shook his head, but Kate sneered. "Some questions if he doesn't mind? You know how many times he had to hear those words just to get locked up for trying to help? He did nothing wrong, he only wanted to warn her. Stop making him out to be the villain." 

"Kate," Tony tried to pull her back. 

"No, Tony. Not again." She turned to face the two men again. "Unless you've got a warrant, I think it's time for you to leave." She indicated to the door they stepped through. 

"Please," Tobias held his hands up in an attempt to calm things down. "We only want to talk. Nothing more."

"Only want to talk? Then what about the third degree he gave Tony just now? Was that only talking?" Kate fired off again. 

Tobias caught Gibbs' eye and sighed. "He over reacted, please can we just talk?" 

Kate wanted to reply, but Tony beat her to it. "We can talk." He indicated to the living room behind them. "Let's have a seat." He held up his hand when his best friend wanted to object. "He needs to hear, Kate." He gave her a small smile and led her into the room, the two men following. He took his favorite seat and waited for the others to sit down before he spoke up again. "Can you please tell me, is Abby all right?" 

"She's all right. She wasn't there." Tobias answered before Gibbs could make another rude remark. 

"Thank you." Tony turned and faced the other man. You had a few questions when you came in and I will answer them in all honesty, you may not like the answers, but it's still the truth." He took a deep breath. "I already told you I dreamed about the attack, I can tell it to you again, if you want to make sure I didn't change anything. As for your other questions, no, I didn't hire anyone. I will never harm another person. I don't seek attention and I have no endgame. I only wanted to make sure Abby didn't get hurt." Tony took another breath. "I usually dream about the dead, Gibbs. I thought that I could help them, but people are not accepting, and I understand that. Now, I try not to interfere, it is difficult, but I manage. When I realized Abby was alive, I knew I couldn't sit back and just let this become another nightmare, I had to act. And even though you don't like it, I would do it again." 

"Why did you approach me at the bank?" Gibbs asked in an attempt to throw Tony off guard. 

Tony frowned and then sighed. "You already believe that I'm a con artist, out to gain something. What would you think of me if I told you the reason why I sought you out?" Tony sighed again. "You will not believe me, but I will tell you in any case." He took a deep breath and started to tell them about the dream he had that involved the well renowned author Timothy McGee. 

Both Gibbs and Fornell blanched as Tony told them about the dream. It was as if they were in the same room as the dead author when he was killed. Both men sat quietly as Tony told them every little detail of what he had dreamt. 

"After he killed him, he did one last thing." Tony dragged his hand across his face. "He tied the little fingers of the author together with a piece of bright yellow-orange string. He then stood back and smiled before he exited the house through the front door. Not once did he look back until he disappeared from my dream." Tony ended the re-telling and shivered slightly. "You want to arrest me now?" 

Gibbs wanted to do nothing but to indeed arrest the man. The one detail they had managed to keep out of the media, this man just told them about it in detail. He could only know about the string if he was there himself. There was just no other way. He wanted to speak up, but Tobias beat him to it. 

"You don't like to be touched, why not?" 

Tony lowered his head. "You are aware of the idiom that states, he wears his emotions on his sleeve? Well, it's true for all, or at least for 99.9% of the population. If I touch someone and I don't have my guard up, or that person is not centered on what they feel, I feel everything they do and I feel it ten times more intense than what they do. Imagine your happiest moment, Agent Fornell, now multiply it by ten and then you'll get what I feel. My body and my mind can't handle that all at once. That's the reason why I don't like to touch someone or be touched." 

"How did you know about the chisel?" Gibbs asked, no longer barking. 

"When you touched me the first time, you were thinking about it. It was the one thought you had going on and on in your mind. I picked it up immediately." Tony answered immediately. 

"How did you know where it was?" Gibbs asked again. 

Tony smiled. "That's the psychic part of things. I can't explain it to anyone and believe me, I tried, but I saw where it was and I told you." 

"How do you do this every day?" Gibbs asked softly. Something had changed, he didn't know what, but he believed Tony. The urge to keep Tony safe was back in full force. 

"By taking it day by day. That's all I can do." Tony answered in all honesty. 

"Two last questions for now in any case." Gibbs held up his hands when Kate growled. "Easy, I'm not going to attack him." 

"You better not," she snapped again. 

"Easy, Katie." Tony pulled her closer to his side and then laughed. "Top drawer, left hand side." 

Kate laughed as well and played slapped him on the arm. "Sorry and thank you." Neither of them filled the two men in leaving them wondering what they had just missed. 

"You had two questions for me?" Tony fixed his gaze back on Gibbs. 

"Yes, you have never described the person who attacked Abby, why not? And although I know now what you dreamt of, what did you want to tell me?" 

Tony swallowed hard. "When I saw the attack on Abby it was as if I was behind the man who attacked her." Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry, I never saw his face." He swallowed hard, "as for the second part of your question, the person who killed Timothy McGee killed again, and this time I saw his face." 

Gibbs and Fornell could only stare at the man in front of them at the news. 

"How do you know it's the same man?" Tobias asked. 

Tony swallowed hard and sighed deeply before he answered. "He used the same colored string, but did not tie the man's little fingers together. He did, however, tie it around one of his teeth like they did in the old days to pull a tooth." 

Fornell and Gibbs looked at one another. "I'll look into it." Tobias indicated to his phone. 

"Can you describe him?" Gibbs asked. They had a few suspects three years ago, but with no concrete evidence to link any of the men to the crime, no arrests were made. It would be interesting to know if Tony's description fit any of the possible suspects. 

"If you give me a minute I can show you what he looks like." Tony got up and walked across to a vintage looking set of drawers. He opened the top drawer and took out a large folder. He came back to where everyone was seated and handed the folder over to Gibbs. 

Gibbs took the folder and opened it up. He was surprised to see that there was more than one sketch inside. "Who drew this?" It was clear that the person had a real talent. 

"I did." Tony held his breath. 

"It's very good," Gibbs complimented him. He started to page through the sketches. The man depicted was bald, spotted a half beard and since the sketches were done in color, he noticed that he had grey-blue eyes. It wasn't one of their suspects, but the guy still looked vaguely familiar. He looked up at Tony. "Can you tell me about the dream?" 

Tony blanched at the thought. He had managed to push the dream away after he completed the sketches, but he also knew he had to do it. He could've told them that he couldn't remember, but unfortunately, like with all the other dreams he had, he never forgot any piece of it. He closed his eyes and started to speak... 

_"It's cold, I can feel the chill in the air. I'm standing in an open planned house. The living room in front of me, the dining room is to my left, the kitchen just beyond that. One part of the living room is set up in a sort of an office. Stairs leading to the second story are on my right. I don't want to go up there, but my feet do their own thing and I soon find myself on the top story. There are five doors before me. Two on each side and one at the end of the hall. Only one door is open, the rest closed shut. I don't bother to go or look into them; instead I go directly to the door at the end of the corridor. Soft light spills from underneath and as I touch the door it opens further. At first I think all is in order and I can feel myself relax, but then I smell it. The one smell I will never get used to. Blood. The coppery tang fills up my mouth and nose, it makes me want to gag, but I keep on swallowing and breathing through my mouth. I take a step into the room. There are two men in the room. One is on his knees, hands bound in front of him. He's naked. There is fury in his eyes, but he can't escape. The other is standing over him, taunting him. He laughs and I shiver. It's a laugh of pure evil. He takes something from his pocket, and I can't see it properly, so I walk closer. I wish I hadn't. The knife's blade glistens in the light. Even before the man could scream out from behind the gag, the knife is slicing him. Blood sprays all over the room, but the man just keeps on slicing and stabbing. He keeps on laughing. He only stops when he's out of breath. He looks at the man's body in front of him and smiles. His whole face lights up this time. It's a smile of pure pleasure. He cleans the knife off on his pants, tucks it back in his jacket and takes out the yellow-orange piece of string. He kneels next to the body, making sure not to get the blood on his jeans, which is strange, because he's already covered in it. He opens the man's mouth and ties the string around the left canine, making sure it's secured completely before he gets up and looks at his handy work once more. He goes into the bathroom, there's a mirror there. He takes the time to make sure he's presentable and then he leaves."_

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the faces around him. "I drew him from the image in the mirror." 

"Why from there? You said you saw him smile?" Gibbs asked. 

"There was light in the room, but it was dimly lit. I did see his face, but not as clear as in the bathroom." Tony explained. 

"Did you explain to anyone else what you dreamt?" Fornell asked even as he thought he knew the answer. 

"I don't communicate with the police anymore." Tony was bitter. 

"But you tried to contact me, why?" Gibbs asked. 

"I didn't want to, but then I started having dreams about Timothy McGee and I did some research and I found out you where the lead detective in that case, so I knew I had to contact you. There were too many similarities in both the cases to ignore." Tony replied honestly. 

"You dreamed of the second murder, first?" Fornell frowned. 

Tony shook his head. "It's difficult to explain. My dreams are not normal on any given day. I dreamed of Timothy McGee for a long time. I tried to ignore it; it was an old case and I knew with what I'd seen in my dreams I wouldn't be able to help, but I did keep on wondering why I was dreaming about him, because normally if I dream it means I can help in one way or another. But then I dreamed about the second murder and immediately I realized that there was a connection between the two dreams and I knew I had to contact you. You'll be able to help Timothy McGee's family get closure." 

"That makes sense." Fornell stood up. "I think we need to get this sketch out there."

"And what are you going to tell the police when they ask where you got it from?" 

"I don"t need to tell the police anything." Tobias grinned. "One of the perks of working for the FBI." 

"Will it help?" Tony couldn't help but to ask. 

"I can't see why not." Tobias turned to face Gibbs. "What do you say?" 

"Do you have a solid alibi for the second murder?" At the same time he posed a silent question, filled with determination. _"I have to keep the people safe."_ He cringed as he saw the hurt in Tony's eyes before Tony straightened up. 

What the hell?" Kate shot up. "How dare you? You came in here, sit with a straight face and listen to what he tells you and then attack him. Now I really think it's time for you to leave." 

Tony pulled her back by the arm and made her sit down next to him. "I understand, Gibbs." 

Kate and Fornell frowned as Gibbs answered the cryptic response. 

"Then you know why I had to ask." 

"Yes," Tony smiled and then laughed. "Pink elephants, Gibbs?" 

"What's going on?" Tobias asked confused. 

"You did that on purpose?" Kate was furious. 

"I had to." Gibbs stood up. "I believe you, Tony. I don't understand how this works, and I don't think I'll ever understand, but I do believe you." 

"Thank you," Tony took Gibb' outstretched hand and firmly shook it. 

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" The frustration was clear on Fornell's face. 

Kate shook her head. "Gibbs tested Tony with that question and then tested him further by thinking of pink elephants. Tony picked up on all of it." 

Fornell could only shake his head. He was glad that he normally kept his thoughts on things relevant, he wouldn't want to let Tony pick up on any of his stray thoughts. 

"I won't, Agent Fornell. I normally keep out of other people's heads. And before you asked why I then just read you, that was because you thought too hard, you were filled with trepidation, it was almost as if you're shouting it out." Tony smiled. 

"Crap," Tobias smiled. "I think it's time we got out of here. You will keep in touch with us if you dream about him again? I promise to keep in touch with you as well." 

"Will you mind if I don't want to stay in touch?" Tony smiled as his words sank in. 

"Yes, true. It means he killed someone else if you dream about him again." Tobias sighed. "When I was a kid, I always thought it would be great to be able to be able to know what other people think, but now, I don't want to do that for all the money in the world." 

"I wished I couldn't do it for all the money in the world." Tony said softly. 

Gibbs couldn't help but to wonder just how bad Tony's life had been as a child. It no longer felt strange to him that he wanted to know every little detail and had the urge in him to harm anyone that harmed Tony as a child. He had made a note to himself, he would dig deeper into Tony's past. He had to know who placed that shadows in Tony's eyes. His abilities wasn't the only thing that caused them. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

_'Abby,'_ Gibbs signed as he walked into her office. _'Packwood's got a stepbrother, correct?'_

 _'Yes, Graeme Painter. Why?'_ She couldn't help but to wonder if he had something to do with the fires. It wouldn't have surprised her. Not after the way he'd treated her. 

_'Let's just call it a hunch. Please get me everything you can get on him.'_ Gibbs signed and then turned and walked back to his office. He hoped that he was wrong, but his gut told him he was right and not even he argued with his gut. 

Abby nodded and did as Gibbs requested. The young man came with his older stepbrother to meet with Gibbs and Abby could see that he didn't want to be there. He was bored out of his skin, but even as she tried to befriend him, he sneered at her and made sure she understood that he didn't associate himself with people like her – meaning deaf people. She was very hurt by his actions and ignored him the rest of the time. 

Abby frowned as she came across something she didn't expect to see. To her it was _hinky_. She printed everything out and placed it in a file. There wasn't much else on the man, and she hoped it was what Gibbs was looking for. She quickly handed it off to Gibbs and then bid him goodbye. She was still staying with him, but had a bowling date with the nuns. 

As Abby exited the building she failed to see the man staring at her from across the street. Rage filled his eyes as she drove past him and a cruel smile appeared on his face. He made sure her car was out of sight before he made his way across to Gibbs' office. He had one small present to leave behind and then the games would begin. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

_Gibbs frowned at the knock on the door. It was past midnight, and he didn't want to be disturbed. He knew no one could see his office light from the street so he didn't feel guilty at all for ignoring it and continued to work._

_When the knocking continued, Gibbs got up and headed to the front door. Whoever it was, he hoped they had a good excuse for disturbing him so late in the evening. He yanked the door open and stared down at the small box left in front of the door. His name was printed on the top. Gibbs carefully stepped over the box and walked towards the street, looking for the person who might have left the package. The street was empty._

_Back at the door he gingerly picked up the package. It weighed less than nothing. He carefully inspected the small box, before taking it inside. Gibbs placed the package on the table next to the door, took out his knife, slipped it beneath the sealed corner and slowly lifted the paper from the box. It was a plain brown box, just as plain as the paper wrapped around it. He inspected it again and then lifted the top. Something moved fast, even before he could react, Gibbs felt a sting, almost like an electric current to his hand and as he shook his hand to get rid of the pain, a small yellow brown colored insect with dark bands fell to the floor. Gibbs grasped his hand as his eyes followed the creature. He was surprised to see that it was a scorpion. He recognized it as the Arizona bark scorpion. His hand was numb and already breathing became a struggle. He felt twitchy and as he reached for his phone, he fell to his knees, landing hard on the floor, his body convulsing before everything turned dark._

Tony gasped for air as the scream died on his lips. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair standing on end as he'd tossed and turned in his sleep. Even as he gasped for air a second time he reached for his phone. He had to get hold of Gibbs; there was no time to lose. 

"Tony?" Kate sounded concerned as she appeared at his door. "What's wrong?" 

He shivered as he tried to dial the PI's number. "Gibbs, I have to get hold of him, Katie. Fuck," he cursed as the phone slipped out of his grasp and landed on the floor. He was still shivering as he reached down to try and pick it up. 

"Let me get it for you," Kate reached the phone first and looked up at Tony's pale face. "What's going on?" She handed the phone to him, but then took it back as Tony trembled too hard to dial the number. "Let me.," she brought up the number and pressed the call button. Kate handed the phone to Tony when it rang. 

Tony held his breath as he waited for Gibbs to answer the phone. He had no idea if he was too late. His dream came back and he grabbed for clothes. If it already happened, he had to get over there. He ignored Kate as she tried to inquire what was going on. It felt to him as if time had come to a standstill. He frantically searched for his keys and started to wonder if he should end the call and dial 911. 

"Tony," Kate grabbed him by the shoulders. He was starting to freak her out. "What's going on?" 

"Kate?" Tony gasped for air. "Gibbs, he's in danger and he's not answering his phone. We have to get to him." He pulled from her grip and headed towards the door. 

Kate didn't even bother to ask if he was sure. She nodded her head, grabbed a sweatshirt from his wardrobe, pulled it over her head and followed him out. 

"He's not answering." Tony couldn't remember the last time he felt this helpless. 

"I'm driving." Kate pushed him to the passenger side. "Call again." She knew she had to keep him busy. She looked on as he pushed call again. "What happened, what did you dream?" 

A shaky hand brushed the hair out of his face, before he answered. "A scorpion, he got stung by a scorpion. And then he fell to the ground, and he was seizing. I don't know if he's alive, Katie." 

"He'll be all right, Tony. Scorpion stings are not usually fatal." Kate tried to keep Tony positive, but at the same time she did accelerate. She sighed as the PI's office came into view. "Be careful," she shouted as Tony leaped from the car, not even waiting for her to come to a complete halt. She reached for her own phone as she jumped from the car. She could hear Tony calling out for Gibbs, but couldn't hear any reply. It scared her that the place was dark and seemed deprived of life. She wondered if Tony made a mistake, that the attack didn't happen here, but maybe at Gibbs' home. She had no idea where he lived. She made her way over to the door; Tony was banging and shouting out the other man's name. Kate was about to tell him to stop when the door was yanked open. 

"What the hell? It's after midnight, what are you doing here?" Gibbs stood inside the door. It was clear that he'd fallen asleep, his clothes wrinkled, his hair standing on end. 

Tony could only shake his head, he was still panting hard. He took a deep breath and was about to try and answer the man in front of him, when his eyes landed on a small box in the corner. He grabbed hold of Gibbs' arm when he saw him bending down to pick it up. "NO!" He slapped Gibbs' hand away and kicked the box. "Don't pick it up, and don't even think of opening it." 

"What the hell?" Gibbs frowned as he took in the sight of the two people standing in front of him. "Mind telling me what's going on?" 

"He had a dream," Kate was the one who spoke up. "He saw you on the floor, stung by a scorpion." She looked at the box. "I would say it's in there." 

Gibbs wanted to snort at the notion, but he could see how pale Tony was and that he was still trembling hard so he knew he was not faking it. "You sure?" He took the young man by his arm and turned his head so that he could look him in the eyes. "You sure about it?" 

"Sure," Tony answered but then turned his attention back to the small box. "It's in there." 

"Okay," Gibbs had no idea on what to do with the box. Yes, he could trample it, but the scorpion was not at fault here. He had to let it go. "I'm going to pick it up and place it safely inside." He grabbed Tony by the arm as the young man started to shake his head hard. "I promise not to open it up." He waited until Tony nodded his head before he gently picked the box up. "It's almost as if it's empty." He held it gently in his hand. "I think we could all do with some coffee, so come on in." He gestured with his head to follow him as they entered the office and he closed the door behind him. He placed the small box on the side table that decorated the hallway. "Abby has some friends that work at the zoo. I'll let her get in contact with them and get them to set it free." 

Sounds like a good idea to me, what do you say, Tony?" Kate asked but then smiled as she turned and found Tony curled up on the couch fast asleep. "Do you have a blanket we can cover him up with?" 

"Sure," Gibbs walked over to his office and reappeared with a soft overthrow. He gently placed it over Tony's legs. "He looks exhausted." 

Kate cocked her head at Gibbs. "You've changed. You care." She shook her head. "He always had the ability to make people care. I'm glad that he's not lost his touch." She grinned. "He needs someone like you in his life." 

Gibbs could do one of many things with that revelation from Kate, instead he answered, "I don't know why, but I'm drawn to him. I want to protect him like I protect Abby. I know you've known him since both of you were small, so maybe you can answer me this question. Does his dad love him?" 

Kate looked over at her sleeping friend, took in the dark circles underneath his eyes, the cast around his right hand and then shook her head. "Tony's father is incapable of loving anyone except himself." She looked up at Gibbs. "Tony is four years older than me, but to me he always was my little brother." She shook her head again. "He was so small for his age, he only wanted love, but got so little." Kate smiled. "He saved my life. We were playing in the pool at my house and I dove in and managed to hit my head, I lost consciousness immediately. He managed to pull me out and gave me CPR until my father came rushing out and took over. Only years later did he tell me he dreamed of me drowning." 

"When did you start to believe him?" Gibbs asked as his eyes stayed on Tony's prone figure. 

Kate smiled. "For as long as I can remember I believed him." She shrugged her shoulders when Gibbs frowned. "For me he was Tony, there was nothing special about him. Only when we were bigger did I start to realize he was different from me, from everyone else. It did not make me stop believing in him. He was labeled as a freak, Gibbs and not only by other children. By members of our community, at school, but mostly at home. If you've done your homework, you will know he was sent to military school when he was only twelve years old. For him it was one of the best times of his life. People didn't know him there and he although it was extremely hard for him, he made sure that no one there knew about his gift and for the first time he was really happy. He loved the structure, discipline and the rules the institution provided him." Kate shook her head. "Then his father came back into the picture, made sure he failed his psych evaluations and his dream of serving his country was ripped away from him." 

"Why does his father hate him so much?" 

"Because I killed my mother." Tony's voice sounded from the side. 

"That's not true, and you know it." Kate's voice was filled with sorrow. 

Tony snorted. "Then why does he hate me Katie, if not for that, then why?" He got up from the couch and handed the overthrow back to Gibbs. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I know you don't want us here, so we'll leave. Please, don't open that box." 

"Who says I don't want you here?" Gibbs asked quietly. 

Tony opened his mouth to answer that he could sense it, but then closed his mouth. "You don't mind us being here. Why? Do you feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity." 

"Tony," Kate gasped out of shock, but was surprised when Gibbs only shook his head. 

"We started off on the wrong foot, and I need to apologize for that." Gibbs made sure Tony could feel how sincere he was. "I've been a cop for so many years, got to know so many con artists, that I could only look at you in the same way. You didn't deserve any of that, I'm sorry. You only wanted to help, you've saved Abby life, from what I've seen here, you've saved mine. Thank you." 

Tony smiled. "You believe me now." His shoulders sagged out of relief. "Thank you." 

Gibbs remained silent, he couldn't understand Tony's reaction. The young man was more relieved in the fact that a bastard like him believed him, than what he was about anything else. "Do you know who could have placed the box there?" 

Tony shook his head. "I never saw who delivered it, I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault. I'll see if we can get some prints of the box, don't worry." Gibbs replied and couldn't help but to feel disappointed in the fact that he had still had no idea who was after him. 

Tony gave a huge yawn and blushed deeply. "Sorry, it's been a long night." 

Gibbs grinned. "I understand. Want some coffee?" 

"Sounds good," Kate answered first. She wanted Tony and Gibbs to spend some more time together. Something was telling her that they would be good together. 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. He was still very tired and wouldn't say no to a mug to get him to wake up. 

"Good, I'll go and make some." Gibbs left the small reception area to go and prepare the coffee. He returned quickly and smiled when he saw that Tony had dozed off yet again. "When was the last time he got a good night's rest?" Gibbs asked as he handed Kate a mug. 

"He never sleeps well, and when he has dreams keeping him awake, he sleeps even less." 

Gibbs placed his own mug of coffee down and covered Tony back up again. "I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while. At least it will give him some time to sleep." 

Kate smiled. "I'm going to take you up on your offer, if you don't mind." 

"Not at all. I have some work to do, would you mind if I took care of that?" Gibbs stood up. 

"Sure, no problem. You don't have anything I can read, do you?" 

Gibbs indicated to Abby’s area. "Have a look around, I'm sure there’s something for you to read." He went to his office, retrieved some files and joined up with Kate back in the reception area. He spread the files open on the coffee table and started to work through them again. 

They sat and read in silence for a while before Kate spoke up again. "I know it's none of my business, but is there anything I can help with?" She indicated to the papers spread out on the table. "You've been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes." 

Gibbs ran his hand over his face. It has been a long night. One he'd hope would bring answers, but instead he now faced a whole lot of new questions. He shrugged his shoulders. "A new set of eyes, wouldn't hurt." He quickly filled her in about the arson investigation. 

"That poor man, he's lost so much." Kate picked up the bunch of photos and looked through each one of them. "The method was the same at each fire?" 

"Yep, except the last one. There he used some sort of detonator as well." Gibbs showed her the photo with the piece of detonator cap still visible. 

"So this one is even more personal?" She smiled when Gibbs arched his brow. 

"Tony's fault. He did a whole lot of courses over the years. Including some profiling ones. I helped him study. It must've rubbed off." 

"He's a trained profiler?" Gibbs frowned. 

"Not yet, but he's working on it. He's damn good at it. He did it all to help the police, but more to help himself. He's struggling with the question of why people go bad. He always tries to see the good in everyone. Unfortunately, most of the time, he only gets to see the bad." Kate looked at the photo. "I would talk to Tony about this, if I was you. But this one, this one to me seems to be the key to everything." She indicated the photo of the first restaurant, "that together with the fire at the house." 

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. He'd been thinking the same thing. He looked over at the sleeping man. Normally he wouldn't let any civilian look at crime scene photos, but not only did he let Kate look at them, he also planned on letting Tony have a look. He would be kidding himself if he said that he didn't want to spend time with Tony. There was something inside of him that didn't want to let Tony leave his sight. "I'll ask him when he wakes up." He looked at the empty mug. "Time for a refill," he took Kate's mug from her as well. 

"I think it's time for us to go. It's getting light outside." Kate stood up and kneeled next to Tony's head. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Wake up sleepy head." She smiled as Tony blinked a few times before waking up completely. 

"Did I fall asleep again?" 

"You needed it," Gibbs spoke up from the side of the room. 

"It's still rude and I apologize." Tony lowered his head. 

"Nothing to apologize for, Tony. You saved my life." Gibbs extended his hand as he walked over. "Thank you again." He smiled as the spark he felt previously ran through his body again. "I know Abby would love to see you again, why don't you and Kate come over to my house tonight for supper?" 

Tony shook his head, but Kate poked him in the ribs. "We'll be there." She smiled and then became somber again. "You'll be careful, Gibbs." She looked at the small box on the table. 

"I will," Gibbs walked them to the door and looked on until they drove away. Only when the car disappeared around the corner did he move back into the office. He didn't notice the lone occupant of a car across the street that had been there the whole night. 


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter5_zps89e5e7da.jpg.html)

The man filled with rage flipped through the photos he'd taken the previous night. He couldn't believe that once again one of his plans had been sabotaged. The first time it could've been pure luck, but this time, this time it was deliberate. 

He grabbed one of the photos, took his knife and with an unearthly growl, he pinned the photo to the board with one of his hunting knives. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, boy, but you will not stop me from playing my games again." He snarled as he looked into the photo of the man whose name was Anthony DiNozzo. He'd seen how he and that chick stopped at Gibbs' place and how he _rescued_ Gibbs from certain agony. He always thought that he HATED Gibbs, but at this moment in time he couldn't wait to get hold of Anthony DiNozzo. He was going to kill him slowly, making him suffer. How dared he to interfere with his plans. He would enjoy killing him. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony found himself with an armful of Abby as he stepped into Gibbs' home. He didn't even have to be a psychic to know she was grateful for what he'd done. She hugged him hard and long before she let him go. Her hands flew in movement, but he had no idea what she was saying. Gibbs came to his rescue. 

_'Easy, Abby. Give him time to breathe.'_ He signed as well as spoke out loud. He gave her a hug and rolled his eyes at her when she signed something to him. "I'll tell him." He looked over at Tony. "Abby says thank you for saving my life. Not only did you save her life, but you made sure that the man she sees as her father will be with her for many years to come." He smiled, "she also says that you don't have to worry about the scorpion, it's been given a place at the zoo and it's safe." 

Tony surprised both of them by placing his fingers flat close to his chin and then brought it forward and down. "Thank you." He said the words out loud. "I'm glad we didn't have to kill it." 

"Me too." Abby answered him as she gave him another hug. She led him and Kate to the back of the house where they found a huge grill and loads of food already placed out. 

Tony's eyes grew huge at the amount of food. "Are you expecting the army for dinner?" 

Gibbs laughed and Tony liked the way it made him feel. "No, but Tobias is coming over and believe me, he can eat." He indicated to the cooler with ice and beer. "Help yourself." 

"Thank you," Tony took a cold beer and handed Kate one as well. He wasn't surprised to see Kate walking over to Abby and the two of them starting to chat. He turned his attention back to his host. "I don't want to talk shop, but did Agent Fornell manage to find a possible suspect with the sketch he took?" 

Gibbs shook his head. "Still searching. But, don't worry. We'll get the bastard." He cleared his throat. "Kate told me you're studying to become a profiler?" 

Tony nodded his head as he took a swig of his beer. "I need to know what makes people tick." 

"I know I've been a bastard towards you, and Fornell would tell you that's what the second 'B' in Gibbs stands for, but I can really use your help in this case I'm investigating. You're independent and totally impartial." Gibbs held his breath as he waited for Tony to consider his request. 

"You sure you want my help?" Tony couldn't help but to ask. 

"I am," Gibbs answered sincerely. 

"Okay, I'll have a look at what you've got, but I'm not promising you anything." 

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs smiled. "You mind if we have a look now." He indicated to where Abby and Kate stood together talking. "I don't think they'll miss us soon." 

Tony smiled, he had to agree. "Lead the way." He followed the other man deeper into the house and was surprised when they descended a flight of stairs. "A basement?" 

"Yep," Gibbs grinned as he saw Tony gaped at the half completed boat. "My hobby." 

Tony grinned. "They don't know how you get it out." 

Gibbs laughed. "I hope you won't tell." 

"My lips are sealed." Tony shook his head, but then turned serious again. "This case is really bothering you a lot." 

"It is." Gibbs walked over to his workbench and picked up a file. "This is everything I've got." 

Tony took the file in silence and opened it up. He started by leafing through the photos and then placed them in different piles. He didn't look at any of the notes Gibbs had made or at any of the reports filled in by the fire marshals or by the insurance company. 

He picked up the first photo. "This is from the first fire." He didn't hesitate in his statement. "This building is significant to the family." Tony frowned. "The first?" He shook his head and then looked at the Gibbs. "It was more than just a restaurant, did the family live there before it was turned into a restaurant?" 

Gibbs stared at Tony for a long time before he nodded his head. "How do you do that?" 

It was Tony's turn to stare at Gibbs. "Everything around us consists out of energy; from so small it's almost impossible to pick up, to us as human beings, who are one ball of energy. Every time we interact with something we leave trace energy behind. It may not be visible to the naked eye but it remains behind and I can pick up on it. The energy can be negative or positive. I'm wired to pick up on negative energy easier than positive." Tony then grinned, "but, it's got nothing to do with these photos." He smiled brightly as Gibbs frowned. "Kate told me." 

Gibbs first reaction was to be angry, but then he found himself smiling. "Should've seen that one coming." 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Tony shook his head. "People who tell you they get information from stuff like photos - they're lying. This is a piece of paper and there's just no way in hell I could tell you anything about what had happened there. I'm not saying that I won't be able to pick up on the different energies when I'm actually at the place, but not from this." Tony continued to page through the photos, every now and again picking one up to have a closer look or to ask a question to Gibbs. In the end he placed all the photos back in the folder. "The first fire was personal, it was done out of hate. It's the only place where the arsonist, not only burned the place down, but also vandalized it first. The same with the house. There was no need to use any kind of explosive device, it was done because of rage and hate." 

"So not a disgruntled employee?" 

Tony shook his head. "Pissed off family member, definitely." 

Gibbs handed Tony the file Abby prepared on Graeme Painter. "Like him, maybe?" 

Tony quickly read the file. "What's in the sealed record?" 

Gibbs grinned. "Who says I know?" 

"Because you are thinking about pink elephants again, Gibbs. You know and you're trying to stop thinking about it, but you're making it more obvious." 

Gibbs barked out a laugh. He wasn't really thinking of pink elephants, but he did make sure to think of all things random just to make sure he didn't think of _that_ sealed record. "You're not supposed to hear this, just as I'm not supposed to know about it." Gibbs waited until Tony nodded his head before he continued. "Seems like Graeme Painter has a temper on him. He'd managed to break a friend's arm when he was only eight years old. He was removed from his mother's care at the age of ten after he assaulted his teacher because she dared to correct him in class. He was placed in a home and from there things went south. What made things worse was the fact that his mother remarried after his father's death and Alex Packwood became the golden boy. Graeme hated the older boy from the start and then Alex went and opened the first restaurant in honor of his stepmother who loved cooking and even turned Graeme's childhood home in a restaurant." He shrugged his shoulders, "but that's that. We've got nothing else on him. Nothing to link him to any of the fires, except his sealed juvie record and my gut." 

Tony swallowed hard. He didn't need to be a psychic to know that Gibbs wouldn't like what he had to say, but he had to say it in any case. "I can help." 

"What? No." Gibbs shook his head. "There's no way in hell that I'm letting you help. You're not a trained investigator, it would be too dangerous." 

Tony knew that Gibbs would be stubborn about this, so he decided to drop it for now. "I won't push you." He sat back relaxed. It felt to him as if he had known the other man for years. The fact that he could lower his guard made him feel safe as well. "Where do you get your patience?" Tony asked and then blushed at the personal question. 

Gibbs grinned, "You think I'm patient? Abby would totally disagree with you." 

"You may get angry if someone threatens those you love, but that's got nothing to do with the fact that you can spend hours on a task without giving up. I would call that having patience." Tony explained and took another sip of his beer. 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought I had it, in fact, as a kid, I can promise you I never had any patience, not for sitting still, not to go hunting or fishing, but then I became a Marine and that changed. I was a good shot and became a sniper, I think that's where it all really begin." 

"That's why you're so good with wood." Tony let his hand glide over the armrest of the chair he was seated on. "Did you make all of the furniture in here?" 

"Yep," Gibbs said and couldn't help but to be proud. "How old were you when you first realized you were different from other people?" 

"Tit for tat?" He smiled, "it's fair, I assume." He emptied the bottle before he answered. "My mother died when I was eight years old." Tony shook his head and then sighed. "I kept on dreaming about being in a church, but it didn't matter how many times I looked around or called out, my mother never showed up. There were a lot of people, all dressed in black, all crying. I can remember I was dressed up in this suit, with this royal blue tie and I knew my mom would say I looked dashing, but instead, my father kept on growling at me that my tie was skewed. And then we walked towards the front and for the first time I noticed this casket and I was afraid, I didn't want to see who was in it, but my father pushed me forward and I bumped against the casket and inside was my mother. I would wake up screaming my head off and my mother would come in and calm me down, telling me it was only a dream until that one day when it wasn't a dream anymore. It happened just as I dreamt about it over and over again." He lowered his head. "I didn't tell anyone, tried to forget about it, but then it happened again and I didn't want it to happen so I spoke up, but no one wanted to believe me and my nanny died when I was ten. From then on, I was seen as being a freak." 

"It must've been so hard for you." Gibbs had trouble in keeping his anger down. "No one has the right to treat anyone who is different badly. I have to apologize to you, I thought of you as a conman. I did treat you bad." 

Tony shook his head. "You didn't call me names, or threatened to harm me. You were only looking out for Abby, I can understand that." He smiled as he thought of Abby. "I have to warn you, she's trying to set you up with me. She thinks we'll make a cute couple." 

Gibbs barked out laughing, but blushed as well. "She's always trying to hook me up." He got serious for a minute. "I hope you're not angry with her, she doesn't mean it in a bad way." 

Tony smiled. "I am gay, Gibbs." 

"Good," Gibbs smiled back. "I would lie if I'd say I don't find you attractive." 

It was Tony's turn to blush. "Thank you." He cocked his head. "I think we should join Abby and Kate, they are getting too wild with their imaginations." He coughed into his hand. "KATE! Stop that." He smiled as he heard his best friend giggling hard. "Can I get another beer, please?" He held out the empty bottle. 

"Sure," Gibbs took the bottle from him and both men smiled as their fingers brushed. "Can I take you out to dinner if all of this is sorted out?" 

"A date?" Tony's eyes grew large. 

"Only if you want to." Gibbs tried to scrape the label from the bottle with his nails. 

"I would like that." Tony's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you." 

Gibbs only nodded his head. He knew what Tony meant, no words were needed. "Let's go and join them, Fornell will be here shortly as well." Both men made their way out to the backyard where Abby was teaching Kate how to sign and both the ladies were laughing hard. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered his phone, still half asleep. 

_"Gibbs,"_ Detective Balboa's voice sounded through the phone. 

"Mike, what's wrong?" Gibbs was already up and reaching for his clothes. 

_"The bastard struck again. It's even worse than before Gibbs. He set alight the last restaurant, but he took it further. He overpowered the staff that came in to do breakfast preparation. He tied them up and they burned to death, Gibbs."_ Mike sounded nauseated as he filled the other man in. 

Gibbs had to sit down at the news, his hands trembled as he dragged them through his short cropped hair. "I'm on my way." He ended the call and stared at the phone before reaching a decision. He dialed the first number by heart. 

"Tobias," Gibbs said the moment his best friend answered his phone. "I need your help again. I need you to say Tony is a consultant with the bureau." He didn't give his friend the opportunity to respond, instead he continued. "I'll send you the coordinates, meet us there." He did, however, end the call in a very unusual way. "Please," he added and then dialed the next number from his phone's memory. 

Gibbs frowned when Kate answered Tony's phone. "Kate?" 

_"Gibbs, what's wrong? Why are you phoning so early? Is Abby all right?"_

He could hear her getting up and moving around. "Abby's fine. I need to speak to Tony." He answered abruptly. 

_"He had a bad night, Gibbs. But, it sounds important, I'll wake him up."_

Gibbs couldn't help but to be worried at Kate's words. "Don't bother him, I'll manage." He wanted to know what happened, but he also knew it had nothing to do with him. He ended the call before Kate could reply. When his phone rang a few minutes later he didn't bother to look at the display screen, but just answered it. "Gibbs." 

_"Heard you're looking for me._ Tony sounded tired. 

"You all right?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his keys to head out. 

_"Been better, but I'll survive."_ Tony replied. _"You need my help, the arsonist struck again."_

"I can handle it on my own. Sounds like you need some time to rest." Gibbs spoke quickly as he started his truck and headed towards the burned down restaurant. 

_"You will be practically passing by my home to go to the scene, pick me up."_ This time it was Tony that ended the call without waiting for an answer.

Gibbs could only shake his head as he took the turn off towards Tony's home. He wasn't surprised to find the other man waiting for him as he pulled into the driveway. He _was_ shocked to see how pale Tony looked. He caught Kate's eye as the woman tried to persuade her best friend to stay home. "Maybe you should listen to her," he piped up as he rolled down the window and heard Kate's pleas. 

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine. Just tired." He hugged Kate hard. "I'll see you later." He got into the cab of the truck and buckled himself in. "You're very troubled about what had happened." 

Gibbs sighed. "Four people burned to death." 

Tony remained silent, he had no words to lessen the anger Gibbs felt. "It's not your fault." 

Gibbs turned his head and looked at him. "Are you reading me?" 

"I didn't mean to, but you're projecting feelings of guilt and very strongly too." Tony leaned back and closed his eyes. "You couldn't have stopped this." 

"I could've caught him earlier." Gibbs barked, but then held up his hand in an apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you." 

"No apology necessary." Tony opened his eyes again. "You're sure it's him." 

"Yes, I did some extra digging and young Graeme is one hell of a sick bastard. His family tried to keep it quiet, but I found out a lot of things and with his background, it can only be him. Alex is trying to rein him in as he's totally out of control and he hates this. He's up on charges of rape at the moment. Only because Alex's stepmom begged Alex to pay the bond is Graeme on the outside. I also found out that his mother changed her will, she had enough and she disowned him. I think that was enough to push him over the edge." 

"Why didn't the police look at him for this?" 

"They did, but not nearly hard enough. He also had an alibi for the first two fires, but I have a feeling that with the right questions they would not hold water." Gibbs slowed down as they neared the burned down building. The place swarmed with fire trucks, police cruisers and other emergency vehicles. "I've arranged with Fornell to meet us here. You're a consultant with the FBI." 

Tony grinned. "Cool, always wanted to be something like that." He cocked his head. "Why didn't you say I work with you?" 

Gibbs shook his head. "Wouldn't have worked. These guys know I work alone. Never had time for any _consultants_."

"You really were a badass." Tony got out of the truck and waited for Gibbs to join him. "So, if I'm with the FBI why am I tagging along with you?" 

"He asked me to pick you up." Gibbs tucked on his sleeve. "You're still very pale, you sure you're all right?" 

"I'm sure." 

Gibbs looked hard at him. "When we're done here, I'm buying you coffee and you're telling me what's wrong. I know it's got to be something bad, but I also know it's nothing to do with my stalker or our serial killer. You would've said something by now." 

"You really take notice." Tony shook his head. "I'll appreciate the coffee, but talking. Not going to saddle you up with my nightmares." Tony looked over Gibbs' head and noticed Fornell walking their way. "There's Agent Fornell." 

Gibbs turned and greeted his friend with a warm handshake. "Tobias." 

"Gibbs, Tony." Tobias greeted them back. He turned his attention back to Gibbs. "It's bad, Jethro. This bastard is doing this for fun." The three men started walking towards the crime scene. 

Gibbs spotted Alex Pakwood first and walked over to the distraught man. "Alex," he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. 

"They've worked for me for over ten years, Gibbs. They were part of my family." He couldn't keep his eyes off the smoldering building. 

Gibbs cleared his throat and then gestured for Tony to step closer. "This is Tony DiNozzo, he's a consultant with the FBI." 

Alex nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Why is the FBI involved?" 

"Only as a favor to me. Nothing official." Gibbs explained. "I'm going to talk to the fire marshal and then have a look inside." He waited for Tony to step up next to him. "You doing all right? I forgot that you don't do too well with crowds." 

Tony nodded his head. "It's a bit hectic, but I can manage. Everyone here is shocked, Gibbs. I can't pick up on anyone here who finds this entertaining." He took a deep breath and then placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder. "I hope you don't mind. I need someone to ground me." 

"I don't mind. You'll just have to explain all of this later to me." Gibbs led Tony towards Captain Vance. "Same perp?" 

Vance looked up and then nodded. "Same bastard, went a bit farther again as well. He doused them with the accelerant, and then lit them up. The ME's just removing the remains. You want to have a look inside?" 

Gibbs would've wanted to have a look at the remains, but decided it was not something he wanted Tony to see. "We'll wait until the ME's finished." He indicated to Tony and introduced the young man to the fire captain as well.

Tony stood to Gibb's side. He had removed his hand from Gibbs' shoulder, but was standing within his personal space. The energy field had changed. There was a lot of anger here. But it was understandable. He also picked up on something darker, if he had to describe it to anyone, he would've said it was as black and thick like tar. It was pure malevolence. The energy residue threatened to overpower everything else. He frowned as he noticed that the residue was not fading, but it was strengthening. He lowered his shields and nearly stumbled into Gibbs. "Sorry," he mumbled as he tried to bring his shields back up. "He's here," Tony spoke softly. 

Gibbs turned and saw Graeme standing next to his step brother. "You're right, he is here." Something must've shown on his face as Graeme looked up right at Gibbs, turned and started to run away. "Stay here," Gibbs ordered Tony as he took off in pursuit of the suspect. 

The moment Gibbs started to run the police took notice and they started to chase the man as well. The whole scene erupted in chaos. Volatile emotions burst free and it nearly brought Tony to his knees. Captain Vance had also moved away so he didn't see Tony stumble. Tony knew he had to put some distance between him and all the people. He gingerly moved away, taking care not to step on any debris. Soon he found himself at the back of the burned down building and he managed to take a calming breath. He could still feel the whirlpool of emotions from here, but he was in a better position to handle it. Tony looked at the building and ventured inside. He could still read the energy of what had happened. There were still minute traces of happiness. It soon gave way to surprise and caution as he moved deeper into the building. He looked around and found a side entrance and knew this was where the arsonist entered. He could see the energy residue changing rapidly. It now consisted of rage, anger and fear. The fear overpowered him and he shivered hard. He didn't need to step in further to know that the next room would be the place the victims had met their fates. 

Tony was about to turn around and walk back out when something hard slammed into his back. He stumbled forward, lost his footing and landed hard on his hands and knees. He cried out as a large piece of glass was embedded in his palm. "Shit," he tried to remove the piece, but was yanked to his feet. "NO! It can't be, you." He gasped and tried to move away from the man who held him by his jacket realizing who it was. 

"Not a very bright psychic are you?" The British accent fell hard on Tony's ears. "You telling me you didn't see this coming." He laughed hard. "Going to have fun with you. Can't wait for Gibbs to find your broken body." 

Tony struggled hard. He had to get away. He managed to get in a surprise uppercut, but even as he tried to step away, he was grabbed hard again. The last thing he saw was a fist swinging quickly in his direction before everything clouded up and became dark. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Gibbs frowned as he returned to the site where had he left Tony and found it abandoned. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tony's number. He cursed as he went over to voice mail. "Where are you?" He ended the call and made his way over to where Captain Vance was standing. "Have you seen Tony?" 

Vance shook his head. "I left him at the entrance of the restaurant. Maybe he went in to have a look. Not that I think that it's necessary anymore. We've got the guy." 

Gibbs growled but didn't say a word. Yes, they did manage to catch Graeme Painter, and the shit started babbling the moment Gibbs pinned him on the ground, but that didn't put Gibb's gut at ease. It had to do with Tony and he wouldn't settle down until he found the other man. 

"Fornell," Gibbs called out to his friend as the other man stepped closer. "Have you seen Tony?" 

Tobias frowned. "No, why? Is he not here?" 

"Can't find him." Gibbs turned back to the building. "He's not answering his phone either." 

"Let's go and see if he's inside." Fornell started to make his way over to the crime site. He couldn't help but to be worried himself. The little time he'd spend with the other man made him aware of the fact that Tony would not walk off without at least telling someone where he was going. 

Both men entered the structure and started looking around. The deeper they went into the building, the more Gibbs' gut turned. He was about to speak up when something caught his eye. It was blood. He went on his haunches and picked up the shard of glass. 

"That's not good." Fornell looked around and indicated at the floor. "There was some kind of a struggle here. He got on his own haunches and took a closer look. "Here's more blood." He stood up and looked over at Gibbs; his friend had gotten dead quiet. "Gibbs?" He asked concerned. 

"He didn't go willingly." Gibbs held up a trampled phone. "It's Tony's." 

"Shit," Tobias cursed hard. "You think it's your stalker?" 

"I've got no idea who it was, but my gut agrees with you." Gibbs started to make his way out of the building. He didn't add that it was his fault. "We need to find him." 

"How do you want to play this?" Fornell asked, already he had his phone in his hand, ready to call his own unit to help with the search. 

"If it's him, he will to brag about it." Gibbs kept on walking to where he parked his truck. Both men saw the envelope placed on the windshield as they neared the truck. "Fucking bastard." Gibbs cursed even before he pulled the envelope from underneath the wiper. 

"Be careful," Tobias warned as Gibbs ripped the envelope open. He looked on as Gibbs took out the contents and placed it on the hood of the truck. There were two Polaroid photos and a small, very basic cell phone. Both photos showed Tony unconscious, blood streaming down his face. 

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands," Gibbs hissed the words as he looked around, hoping to catch sight of his invisible tormentor. 

"He's taunting you," Tobias picked up the small phone. He nearly dropped the phone as it rang in his hand. 

Gibbs grabbed the phone from him. He didn't even attempt to greet the person on the other side as he answered the phone. "If you harm him in any way I will personally make sure that you suffer for days on end before I kill you slowly." 

The person on the other side laughed. "Then I guess you better start planning my suffering, Gibbs as I already harmed him and I'm not going to stop soon; not until he's dead, of course." He laughed again. "But don't worry. I'm not planning on killing him soon. I at least have to give you a chance to save him, don't I?" The call ended abruptly. 

Gibbs wanted to hurl the phone against something hard, but Fornell stopped him. "We can trace him." 

"How?" Gibbs sounded defeated. 

"Because you're forgetting one thing. You have Abby and she's the best hacker in D.C. She'll find us something." 

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to involve Abby. If the man took Tony, what would he do with Abby? On the other hand, Tobias was right. Abby was the best hacker and if there was something to find, she would be the one to find it. "Will you help me protect her?" He stopped in his tracks. "Kate - I need to contact Kate as well." 

"Give me your phone, I'll call her." Tobias took the offered phone and then frowned. "You don't have her number." 

"Shit," Gibbs couldn't help but to swear. He only had Tony's number and now Tony's phone was busted. "We need to stop at Tony's place then. I have to tell her what had happened. I have to make sure she's safe as well." 

"I'll follow you." Tobias jogged to his own car. He didn't have a gut that he believed in like Gibbs, but the knot in the pit of his stomach didn't bode for anything good. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"He's in danger, isn't he?" Were the first words Kate asked as she opened the door and found Gibbs and Fornell standing in front of her. 

Gibbs nodded his head. "I'm sorry. It seems like the man who's stalking me, got him." 

Kate pressed her lips together but didn't say a word. She stood away from the door to let them in. "I should've made him stay and not go with you," but then she shook her head. "I should've known." 

"What are you talking about?" Tobias inquired. 

Kate focused her attention on Gibbs. "Do you remember when you called I told you he was having a rough night?" She waited for Gibbs to nod his head before she continued. "He always has nightmares and even night terrors. It's something that we're both used to and although it's still difficult for him, he's managed to cope with it for all these years. But then just sometimes, they're different and it really gets to him hard. He gets physically ill from the night terrors and isn't able to sleep for at least the following week. He never tells me what it is about, except to say that he dreamed about the darkness. That's what he calls those dreams. He dreamed about it last night before you called and it was the worst I've ever seen him in all of the time that I've known him." 

"We'll find him, Kate." Gibbs simmered with anger. Tony had to deal with so many things in his life, he didn't need to get tangled up in Gibbs' hell as well. 

"He trusts you, Gibbs." She cleared her throat. "I trust you." 

Gibbs had no reply to that and he could only grunt in response. 

"Can I ask something?" Gibbs spoke up. "Does Tony ever dream about himself?" 

"You mean, does he have visions about himself?" Kate shook his head. "He says he can't see himself in his dreams." She smiled. "He loves that. He says it means that his own death would come when it was supposed to happen, when his days on earth were done and not before." 

"I can understand that." Gibbs did something out of character. He pulled Kate close and gave her a hug. "I know you want to come with us and help look for Tony, but I need you to stay here, to stay safe. I don't know where the bastard is and I can't give him any more ammunition to use against me." 

Kate wanted to object, but she knew that what Gibbs said made sense, the fact that he took Tony showed how much he wanted to hurt the older man. 

"I'll keep you up to date." Gibbs hugged her again before he and Tobias left Tony's home. He wasn't surprised to see the unmarked sedan parked across the street. When Tobias nodded in their direction he could feel the tension seep from his shoulders. For now Kate was safe. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"NO!!!" Tony screamed as the knife cut into his abdomen for the umpteenth time. He was strung from some sort of beam, the rope cutting deep into his wrists as he kept on struggling against the attack. The little streamlets of blood dripped in a random pattern to the floor, making him shiver hard when the warm blood travelled down his cold body. He didn't want to scream, he'd tried to be stoic, but the pain became unbearable. 

"Please, please, stop." He shivered again as the knife was placed against his outstretched arm and pressed in deeply before the cut was made downwards. He tried to keep the groan inside of him, but the agonizing pain that followed wouldn't stay inside. He screamed again, but his attacker only laughed and walked around him so he stood behind him and without any hesitation carved into Tony's back as well. 

"So pretty," the man who introduced himself as Trent Kort shortly after Tony regained consciousness smirked as he came to stand in front of Tony again. "Have to say, I was very unhappy when you _rescued_ Gibbs from my plan to cause him some severe pain, and I only wanted to rip you apart. I couldn't understand how you managed to do that, but then I started to look into you and I realized you must be one who nearly got me caught at the cute deaf girl's place." He leaned in and lapped at the blood that covered Tony's skin. "You're the real deal, you have a gift that has most people baffled and more than half would run screaming if you even thought of approaching them." He took the knife and slipped it into one of the previously inflicted wounds and twisted the blade sharply. He mocked Tony by screaming with him. He waited until Tony stopped screaming before he continued. "But you know what really drew me to you? Gibbs. Yes, I saw you at his house the other night and when he looks at you his whole face lights up. He likes you and I don't mean in a way one likes he's gold fish. He truly _likes_ you." He smirked again. "I'm going to ruin him and you're just the way to do it." He took the knife and snaked it across Tony's chest before placing it down on the table next to him. "I wish I could play some more with you, but I can't let you die on me, not yet anyway. Gibbs must first come to the rescue, but he won't be on time and then when the light has faded from your eyes, his life will be mine." 

Tony shivered from the cold and the loss of blood. His eyes felt so heavy and all that he wanted to do was to close them and not to open them again. He could only look on as his captor pulled out a piece of bright yellow-orange string and could only hope that Gibbs would realize that his stalker and the serial killer was the one and the same man. "Why?" He managed to ask. 

"Why?" The man shrugged. "Because I can. Because I want to. Because he ruined my life and I promised my revenge and now after so many years I'm finally getting my turn. That's why." He took the colorful piece of string and started to braid it with ease and then he tied it around Tony's bleeding wrist just above the rope. "I still can't believe he hasn't made the connection, but after this he will, but then it will be too late and I will take his last breath." The man took up the knife and walked away. "Sweet dreams," he snickered as he exited the large room, plunging Tony into darkness as he closed the heavy door behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter6_zpsee2bc282.jpg.html)

Gibbs kept on pressing Abby's apartment's doorbell, knowing that the lights would keep on flashing, alerting her that there was someone at the door. He gave a huge yawn and looked at the time. It was just after six. He has been without sleep for more than twenty-four hours and had a feeling that it would be yet another several hours before he might get some shut eye. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to close an eye until Tony was safe. 

"Gibbs?" Abby asked bleary-eyed as she opened the door and saw him and Fornell standing before her. 

_'I need your help, Abby.'_ Gibbs signed as he and Tobias stepped into the apartment.

 _'What’s wrong?'_ Abby signed, the concern clearly visible on her face. 

_'Tony's been taken.'_ Gibbs lowered his head. 

Abby stepped forward and hugged him hard. They stood like that for a moment, before she pulled back. _'The stalker?'_ She turned to include Tobias in their conversation after Gibbs nodded his head. "When did this happen?" Abby asked Tobias out loud. She wanted to panic, but knew it would not help. 

"About an hour ago." Tobias provided the details and continued to fill Abby in. He looked over to where Gibbs was still standing. He hated seeing his friend so despondent. "Gibbs," he waited for the other man to look at him before he continued. "Snap out of it, Tony needs you." For a moment he thought Abby was going to hit him, but instead she turned and she signed at Gibbs that made him smile. 

_'He's right and I don't like it when I have to say he's right, so yes, Gibbs, snap out of it.'_

"Sorry, Abby." Gibbs nodded his head. "We need your hacking skills." He calmed Abby down when she looked nervously at Fornell. "He's here as a friend, not as an FBI agent." 

"And even if I was here as an agent, I would still want your help, Abby. We don't have time to waste." He tried to put her at ease. 

Abby stood still and to Gibbs it felt like hours before she finally nodded in agreement. "What do you want me to do?" 

Gibbs took out the small phone and handed it over. "I need anything and everything you can get off this phone." He continued, telling her where he was when he received the call in the hopes that with her magic fingers, she'd be able to triangulate where the call originated. He had taken note of when the call came in and how long it lasted. 

Abby turned the phone in her hands and then got that determined look on her face before she nodded her head. "I can do this." She turned and the two men followed her to the one door in her apartment that was always locked. Before she unlocked the door, she turned to face Fornell again. "You don't know about this." 

He grinned and then turned serious. "I don't have an idea on what you're talking about Miss Sciuto." 

"Good, it stays that way." She turned away and unlocked the door, letting the two men into her kingdom. 

To say that Fornell was surprised at what he saw inside would've been an understatement. He could only look on with astonishment all written on his face at the number of computers and servers that were cramped in the tiny space. He watched as Abby took her seat behind one screen and her fingers started gliding over the keyboard.

"I need coffee," Gibbs said as he turned to go and make some. "You can stay here, she won't bite." He grinned at the look on Fornell's face. He signed to Abby his intentions and left the two in the tiny room. In the kitchen he prepared the coffee and waited for the machine to percolate and spit out what he so badly needed. He still couldn't believe that someone had gotten to Tony. The audacity of the bastard to come to a crime scene and take Tony with all the emergency services personnel around made Gibbs see red. It came as a shock for him when he realized just how quickly he became attached to the other man and how much he wanted to get Tony back and spend more time with him. This time around he wasn't going to hold back, he was going to pursue Tony and see what happened between them. 

Gibbs got ripped back to reality when Tobias' shouting his name reached his ears. He looked on as the man jogged towards him, the little phone in his hand ringing out loud. He took the phone and pressed the call button to answer immediately. "My promise still stands." 

The man barked out laughing. _"I won't have it any other way, Gibbs. So, tell me, is your little Goth tracing this call, is she finding me? I do hope so; it would be rather dull to see Tony die if you don't at least pitch up to see the light fade from his eyes. But, I also don't have all day, so hurry it up. With me chatting so long I hope Miss Scuito has at least found a possible location for me. Hurry up, and don't disappoint me, Gibbs."_ The call ended again. 

Gibbs wanted to shout out in frustration; instead he burst into the room where Abby was typing away on a keyboard. He tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. 

"He's in the industrial district, Gibbs. I'm narrowing down the grid." Abby said over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

"You know this is a trap, Gibbs." Tobias remarked. 

"I'm aware of that fact." Gibbs paced the small area. "I need to know who he is; what he wants." 

"Can you think of anyone you locked away who might be British, because from what I could hear he sounded British." 

Gibbs nodded. "I've been racking my brain since I spoke to him the first time and I keep on drawing a blank." Gibbs tapped Abby on the shoulder again. "The suburbs cameras went online last month, correct?" 

"Yes, you want me to hack into them?" 

"Yes and no, I'm looking for back feed. It's stored on a different system, right?" 

Abby smiled. "I have information that it's one of the most difficult systems to penetrate. I didn't have a reason to breach that wall, but I do have now." She hit a few buttons on her keyboard and moved to a different computer. "That one will complete the grid from where the first call came from and this last call. It will take a few more minutes, but we'll have an exact location soon." 

_'Good,'_ Gibbs signed, but then got her attention again. "See if you can find him at the offices first, and then at the crime scene this morning." He didn't bother with asking Abby to look for any footage from her own neighborhood as she still lived in a section where the cameras were not put into operation as yet. 

"I need to do one more thing as well." Abby turned her attention to a third computer; she stretched her hands, cracked her fingers and then started typing fast. Fornell stood at her back and looked on amazed as she typed in orders and stuff he knew nothing about until a screen opened up and he took an involuntary step backwards. "Shit." 

Gibbs turned his attention to Fornell and smirked as he saw what had Fornell cursing. "What, making you nervous?" 

"Nervous? No, not nervous, but definitely scared." Fornell shook his head. "Seriously, Abby, Interpol?" He murmured, even though he knew she wasn't able to hear him. He looked up at Gibbs. "I assume she’s hacking into their system for their facial identification software." 

"You've got it in one." Gibbs tapped Abby on the shoulder as her first computer started to beep. _'You've got something.'_

Abby signed _‘Thanks,'_ and turned her attention back to the first screen. She typed something else and the grid pattern disappeared as satellite images appeared. She proceeded to type more commands and the camera zoomed in until the screen was filled with the image of a large warehouse. "He's in there." 

"Heat signatures?" Gibbs inquired. 

Abby shook her head. "There are too many outside interferences to pick anything like that up accurately, but give me a moment or two and I'll see what I can come up with." 

The two men waited in silence as Abby worked on all three the computers, swinging her hair around every now and again to check up on her searches and enhancing the images she already obtained. 

"Here," Abby indicated at the middle screen. "This is the imagery from the office. The nearest camera from our place is half a block, but the software is good enough to enhance the images to look for faces." She carefully forwarded the footage until the time came up to 00:00 then she slowed things down and the three of them carefully went through the imagery. 

"Stop," Gibbs squeezed her shoulder and pointed to a vehicle that drove past and disappeared around the corner. "That's the same car that passed by previously." They kept on looking and within five minutes the car passed for a third time. On the fourth occasion it parked several premises away from Gibbs' office and a lonely figure got out. They watched as he walked back to the office, placed the small box on the front step and knocked hard on the door before quickly walking off. All three gasped as they saw Tony's car coming to a screeching halt, Tony jumped out even before the car came to a complete halt. They could see Kate following him to the door and he banged on the door until it was opened up and a few seconds later they disappeared inside. 

"It was so close." Fornell commented after seeing what happened. He had heard the story from Gibbs. 

Abby showed them something on the screen, she had refocused the scene on the screen and one could clearly see the man standing in the shadows looking on as Tony saved Gibbs from the scorpion sting. 

"Can we get a clear shot of him, Abs?" Gibbs asked. 

Abby played with the imagery and a full head shot of the man appeared on the screen. 

"Do you know him?" Fornell asked and then frowned as Gibbs remained silent. He turned and looked at this friend. "Gibbs?" he asked again. 

"I can't place him," Gibbs shook his head. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Was he at the last fire scene?" 

"Let me check." Abby started going through the imagery of the previous night and with great efficiency went through all of the material until they spotted him on the outskirts of the scene. They tracked his movements until he moved away and disappeared. Abby found him again where he slipped into the burned down building and looked on as Gibbs and the rest of the police gave chase after Graeme Painter and Tony entering the building. They looked on in amazement as the unknown man moved away from the building, half carrying Tony and loaded him into the same vehicle he had driven before and then sped off. Abby's fingers glided over the keyboard again and the two clear images of the man at both scenes appeared next to one another. After a moment or two the result came back. Both images belonged to the same person. 

_'Who is he, Abby?'_ Gibbs signed. 

_'Patience, Bossman.'_ She uploaded the image to the Interpol database and started the search. "This could take a while," she started to say, but then stopped as Fornell's eyes grew huge. When she turned back to the screen they had a hit. "Holy cow that was quick." She cocked her head as she tried to retrieve the information only to find that the file was sealed. "I love a challenge." 

Gibbs placed both his hands on her shoulders. His face was ash gray. "I know who it is, Abby." He turned to face Fornell. "I need to talk to you." 

Abby looked on as the two men disappeared from her domain. She looked back at the screen and then started typing again. Gibbs had never explicitly told her not to look further; he only said he knew who it was. And since he didn't share that knowledge with her, she just had to find out on her own. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"What's wrong, who is he?" Fornell asked as Gibbs paced up and down. "Gibbs?" He asked again as his friend remained silent. 

"Fuck. It's been more than twenty-three years." He shook his head and then abruptly sat down. "We have to find Tony, he will kill him." 

"Who is he, Gibbs? Talk to me." Fornell walked over to where Gibbs was seated and took the seat next to him on the couch. "Start from the beginning." 

Gibbs stared at his hands for a long time before he spoke up. "Trent Thomas Kort. British National. I met him after Desert Storm during a classified mission. We were sent to gather Intel. I was there as the one of two snipers for the team. We'd been deployed for almost two weeks when he showed up. He had orders for us." Gibbs shook his head again. "None of us liked it, but we had to follow orders so we moved out and ended up in this small village. Never mind how many times we asked him why we were there, he kept on saying it was on a need to know basis, and we didn't need to know. Then one day when it was still dark outside, he left. And when I say he left, I mean he snuck out and I had a feeling he was not coming back so I followed him." Gibbs sighed hard, and ran his hand over his face. "I followed him and saw him meeting up with the leader of a terrorist cell we first went to gather Intel on. I was so angry because of the way they were talking it was clear that they knew one another. I waited for him until he left and I followed him. He checked into a motel on the other side of town and after I made sure he was staying put I went back to my team and reported what I've seen. We all found it very suspicious and we decided to keep him under surveillance. I volunteered." Gibbs became silent again. "For the first two days he remained locked inside of his room, not leaving once. Then the cars started to show up - all had young girls that went in, but never returned. There were also quite a lot of men coming and going. My commander didn't like this and we decided to confront him." Gibbs looked over at Tobias. "At this stage we had made contact with our superiors and told them that the Brit had gone awol and what we had found. We were informed to drop it as it had nothing to do with us. We couldn't drop it, because at that time a girl was dropped at the hotel and she wasn't even five years old. We went in that night." Gibbs blanched at the thoughts. "We found him, several other men and seven young girls. They drew their weapons, not on us, but on the girls. It all happened so fast. There was a firefight and during all of the confusion he managed to escape. We were nearly court marshaled for our actions, but someone higher up realized what the implications would've been if they did that and everything got swept under the rug. Kort has disappeared into thin air. I tried to look for him, got really close to him a few times, but then I got officially reprimanded and ordered to stop sticking my nose matters that did not concern me. Shortly thereafter I left the Corps and became a cop." 

"Fucking hell." Tobias was not a man that cursed often, but this time he had no other words. "Why would he come after you now?" 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I made a lot of contacts in my time with the Marines and as a cop and I’ve kept in touch. I made sure that people knew who he was. Nothing was said outright, but there were enough rumors passed around. It must've had an impact on his career." Gibbs stood up. "He will not hesitate to kill Tony. He is one sadistic son of a bitch." 

There was something else bothering him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. His gut was turning.. "We need to find him." As he turned he saw Abby's calendar with the days numbered down and something clicked. His legs went weak and even as he found himself falling to his knees, he could hear Tobias frantic call out to him. Then a sharp pain exploded on the side of his head and everything went dark. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony whimpered in agony as Kort lowered him from where he was strung up and he couldn't stifle the scream that left his body when he was dumped hard onto the cold concrete floor. There wasn't a place on his body that didn't ache or that was not bruised, or even worse, cut. The man stood above him, smoldering cigarette in hand. "Looks like I was wrong, he doesn't care about you." Kort remarked as he grabbed Tony by the hair and started dragging him across the floor. 

Tony tried to dig in his heels, but he was barefoot and couldn't get a proper grip to try and force the man to come to a standstill. He cried out as something sharp sliced into his calf and could only look on at the trail of blood as he was dragged further away. His breath left his body as he was pulled up, turned in one fast move and slammed hard face first into a wall. Even before he could react his hands were fastened above his head and when he tried to kick out, his leg was grabbed and twisted. He could hear the pop of his kneecap and then something slammed hard into the back of his head, making dark spots appear in front of him. They refused to retreat and took over his vision. His hearing faded as his eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp. 

Trent Kort looked at the man slumped in front of him. The rage kept on building up inside of him. He knew he'd have to slow down, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to go on and on hurting, slicing into the man before him. He took a final pull of the cigarette and then placed the burning butt against Tony's shoulder blade, pressing down hard to snub the nip, but also to leave an angry red mark behind. He cocked his head. He loved the pattern and his cock grew hard at the sight. It has been a while since he was able to torture someone with just a cigarette. He took another one from the pack, light it up and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke softly. He was going to enjoy the following bit of fun, he could only hope his toy would wake up soon. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Abby kept on staring at the screen, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had read, but it was there on her screen. She jumped as Fornell touched her shoulder. 

She turned around and saw that Fornell was supporting Gibbs. She wiped the tears from her face. "Gibbs? What happened?" She grabbed some tissues to place on the bleeding wound. 

"Nothing, Abbs. I'm fine. Just hit my head." Gibbs tried to put her at ease. 

Fornell shook his head. "He tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the side of the kitchen table, Abby." He didn't add the fact that he, himself, nearly tripped over his own feet when his friend stumbled and hit his head. Luckily he was unconscious only for a few seconds. When he tried to ask Gibbs what was wrong, his friend refused to answer him, but insisted on getting back to Abby. When he'd helped Gibbs to his feet, he had to keep him steady as it was clear that he was still unsteady on his feet. "We're here now, you want to tell me what it was that made you nearly decapitate yourself?" 

Gibbs shook his head. He had seen the tears on Abby's face. _'Abby?'_ Gibbs signed concerned. His head ached, a small bit of blood oozed from the tissue that Abby had pressed on the huge egg that he now sported on the side of his head. 

_'How could they, Gibbs? How is this even possible?'_ She indicated to the screen. "Our government knew about this and they did nothing; nothing, Gibbs. Nothing." She knew she had to ask what had happened, but was just too distraught to think clearly after what she'd read. 

Gibbs looked up at the screen and sighed as he read what Abby had read just moments before. Trent Thomas Kort was a CIA operative and had been labeled with the ability of possessing _special skills_. He was a trained assassin and an undercover agent for more than twenty-five years. Gibbs didn't need to read what the so-called special skills were to know what he had done. He was surprised at the detail Abby had managed to dig up in the short period of time. What made his eyes grow wide was the mention of his own name. It seemed like he was earmarked to be recruited by Kort himself for the CIA, but after the fiasco on the mission they decided that Gibbs did not suit their needs. He couldn't help but to snort at that. "They knew." He turned to face Fornell. "They knew what he'd done to those girls and they didn't do a thing." He was fuming. Each of the little girls were listed in the report, their ages and names mentioned and that each family received an undisclosed amount of money as compensation. 

"He went off the grid." Fornell tapped on the screen. "Here, it is stated that he went on missions not authorized by the authorities." 

"He became a serial killer." Gibbs said the words softly. The British, and by the look of things, the US government knew what he'd become and they did nothing about it. 

"What?" Fornell frowned while Abby signed the same question to Gibbs. 

"Can you pull up the sketches Tony made of the serial killer?" Gibbs asked and looked on as Abby did just that. He didn't need to ask her to compare the sketches with the photos they had of Kort. It was clearly him. "Now I know why he looked so familiar." 

"Why did you not recognize him from the drawings Tony made earlier?" Fornell had to ask. 

"The sketches he did look familiar, but he's changed. For one, he has put on some weight and he always had this mop of hair, I didn't associate him with the bald man staring back at me through those sketches. He was always clean shaven, but now he has that unclean look. I should've seen that it was him." 

"Are you saying that your stalker and the serial killer are the same guy, Gibbs?" Abby shivered. 

Gibbs didn't answer, but just kept on staring at the images on the screen and couldn't help but to wonder if he was the reason Kort killed those men and if there were any other victims out there of which they were unaware. 

Abby tapped him on the shoulder. _'It's not your fault, Gibbs'_ She smiled as he cocked his eyebrow. "I know you, you're over thinking it. I'm telling you, it's not your fault." 

"You don't know half of it, Abbs." He shook his head. "I should've stopped him." 

"You did try, Jethro." Fornell knew he had to get Gibbs to stop blaming himself for things in the past. "We need to find Tony." 

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Let's find Tony." He turned to Abby. "Any luck in getting me satellite images of the warehouse?" 

_'It should be up by now.'_ Abby turned to the first screen and typed in some commands. The picture on the screen changed and slowly they could make out more detail. This time there were proper heat signatures as well. They could make out two figures. Abby turned to a fourth screen. "Here's all the information I could get on the property as well as some blueprints on the layout." 

Gibbs thanked her as he and Fornell started to look through the information. It was an abandoned furniture manufacturing warehouse. The large property contained three small warehouses, which were used for storage and the large warehouse which was used to make all of the wooden furniture. Gibbs brought up the blueprints to have a closer look at the structure. He sighed as he saw that there were several entrance and exit points, which would make it difficult to apprehend Kort and free Tony. 

"We're going to need more help, Jethro." The place was huge and Tobias knew it would be a difficult task for them to extract Tony, even if Kort was alone. 

"I know.” He wasn't very happy about the situation, but he knew there was truth in his friend's words. 

"Want me to bring in my team?" 

Gibbs wanted to shake his head, but then nodded it. "I think it's time this became official. Or at least as officially we can make it, unofficially." He grinned as a plan formed in his mind. "It's time the CIA gets the heat that is due to them." He turned and started to sign to Abby. By the look on her face, Tobias guessed that whatever Gibbs was planning was good. 

"It's going to take me some time, Gibbs, but I'll pull it off." Abby turned to her computer and started opening different programs as her fingers danced across the keyboard. 

"What do you want me to do?" Fornell asked. 

"Call in your team, tell them you're hunting a serial killer." Gibbs took out his own phone and dialed a well known number. He didn't have to wait long for the phone to be answered. "Captain Morrow, I have a missing person to report and I believe he's been held captive by a killer." Gibbs quickly outlined the situation to Captain Morrow and then ended the call. "Detectives Balboa and Pachi are on their way." 

Fornell looked around the room. "What about this?" 

"We'll keep them away from here." Gibbs tapped Abby on the shoulder and signed to her the plan. She nodded in agreement and continued with her part of the plan. 

"Do I want to know what she's doing?" 

"No, but when you're asked certain questions just agree to everything." Gibbs stood up and headed to the door. "Let's give Abby the space she needs. We've got some preparations of our own to do." 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony's throat was raw and his voice a mere whisper as he tried to plead for his captor to stop. He was shivering hard even though his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. When he was cut and sliced with the knife he thought it couldn’t become worse, but he was wrong. It was now clear to him that the man was just playing with him before. When he woke up, he found himself strapped to a table, arms and legs tied to the four corners, naked as the day he was born. He had panicked hard, but calmed down as Kort made no attempt to get on the table with him. 

"Please, stop." Tony tried to pull away from the burning cigarette that was pushed against the inside of his thigh, but he received no reprieve. He gasped for air as the burning cigarette was pulled away, but then struggled hard as Kort reached for his testicles and the hot coal was pressed into his scrotum. This time he was left with no voice as the pain seared through his body. Again the bud was removed and it replaced on his private parts, the scorching heat threatening to take his breath away. 

"You look so beautiful with all of these marks on you." Kort noted as he stroked the angry red burns with his fingers. He placed the burning cigarette to his mouth, took a big pull and blew the smoke out, directly onto Tony's face. He flicked the bud away and looked at his watch. "I think it's time I made contact with Gibbs again. Seems to me like the man has gotten lost." He took out a phone and walked a few feet away from where Tony was to make the call. 

"Are you lost, Gibbs?" Kort asked when his call got answered. He laughed at something that the other man said and then continued. "Congratulations, you finally figured out who I am. I can't wait to see you, Gibbs. I want you to see what I've done with your friend. I want you to see the life draining from his eyes before I kill you." He laughed again and ended the call. Kort turned back to where Tony was. "I need to take care of some things, don't you go anywhere." He laughed again as he pulled the ropes even tighter across Tony's wrists and ankles. "I'll come back and prepare you for your death in a while." He stroked Tony's face and then walked away. 

Tony couldn't stop shivering. His breath was shallow, his pulse racing. He knew he was in shock, already he could feel himself slipping away and in that instance, Tony knew he was going to die. He pulled with all the strength he had in him on the ropes, but they didn't budge. His eyes rolled over in his head and his body went limp and silence filled the warehouse. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Gibbs wanted to do nothing more than to throw the phone against the wall and watch it shatter into small pieces, but he couldn’t. He hated the fact that Kort taunted him and there was nothing he could do about it. His hands trembled as he placed the phone on the table in front of him. "How soon before we can leave?" He directed the question to Abby, who has joined them in her living room. 

"Just as soon as I'm done with this." She placed a stack of papers in a file and handed it over to Fornell. "You'll know when to use this." 

Fornell took the offered file and arched his brow when he saw that it was an official FBI file. "How?" He shook his head. He didn't want to know. He opened it up and stared at the signature on the first page. It was his, but he knew he didn't sign anything. "Where?" 

Gibbs spoke up. "Just as you don't want the 'how' to be answered, you don't want the 'where' to be answered as well. I suggest you go through it quickly." 

Fornell didn't reply, but started to look through the file. He was surprised to find complete copies of Timothy McGee's case file as well as by the look of things complete notes of the second murder as well. He knew where Abby got the first file notes from as Gibbs was the lead on that investigation, but he had no idea where the other file notes came from. He looked up as Gibbs spoke to him. 

"I called in a favor for those." 

"I see." Fornell paged through the last of the documents. One was an official notice from the city's Chief of Police giving the FBI jurisdiction over the matter and the last was an official document signed by the relevant powers that be for the arrest of the suspect Trent Thomas Kort as the serial killer. 

"Will these hold up in court?" 

"They don't need to. We just need something to show to anyone who might ask questions." Gibbs didn't explain further. He wasn't planning on letting Kort live long enough to go to court. 

Fornell could read between the lines and knew what Gibbs was thinking. He couldn't blame the man. Both the US Government and the British Government knew about Kort and they did nothing to stop him. Gibbs was not going to let him get away again. 

"Okay, I can live with this." Fornell closed the file and placed it on the table next to him. 

"Good." Gibbs stood up as the lights in Abby's apartment flickered. He opened the door and let Detectives Balboa and Pachi in. Short behind them was Fornell's own team. They all took their places in Abby's living room and Gibbs started to explain his plan. None of the men uttered a word as Gibbs explained what was going on. He could trust the people in the room so he told them everything. In the end no one had an objection to his plan. It was time to take down an evil man and rescue an innocent one. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Header2_zps445fc549.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Chapter7_zps8b7ef236.jpg.html)

**Abandoned warehouse**

"You're going to die." Tony whispered the words as Kort appeared next to him. When he passed out because of the panic attack his body had a chance to recuperate and he could breathe again. It was then that he dreamed and what he dreamt gave him hope. 

"Did you hit your head when I was away, you're delusional. You're the one that's going to die, not me." Kort snorted and shook his head. Not for one moment did he think that Tony might've had a vision. "Gibbs will never outwit me. He can't think out of the box and he'll never step out of line. For him everything has to be done by the book. Everything is either black or white. There is nothing in between." 

Tony didn't try to correct him; he knew what he'd dreamt. He had seen the moment Gibbs took Kort's life. He had no idea if Gibbs saved him, but it no longer mattered. As long as Kort was dealt with, he didn't mind dying. He looked down at his body. He was no longer shivering and where normally it would've been a good sign, this time he knew it was not. His body was shutting down. He managed to groan in pain as Kort released him from the table, dragged him over to the wall again and chained him to it. He looked on as his torturer picked up the knife he already used on him before. 

Kort laughed as a pinging sound echoed through the large space. "Gibbs is here. Time for the final act." He gripped the knife leaned towards Tony and shoved the weapon deep into his abdomen. "You'll slowly bleed out in your abdomen. He will not get you to a hospital in time." He smiled. "Bet you, you didn't see that one coming." He twisted the knife one more time before ripping it free. He let the knife fall from his hand as he walked away, not once did he look back. 

Tony had no energy left in him to scream as the knife plunged into him, he could only gasp for air as the fiery pain quickly spread. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Gibbs and Fornell breached the main entrance point. The rest of the teams stayed outside, surrounding the warehouse and the outer perimeter, giving cover and making sure Kort did not get the chance to escape. They moved silently through the pitch dark space. The flashlight in his hand did not even penetrate the thick blackness. With Abby's instructions in his ear, they made their way to where the heat signals were coming from. 

Gibbs took one step forward, heard a flickering sound and the whole place lit up like a huge Christmas tree. He tried to shield his eyes from the bright light, but it was too late, the light nearly blinded him instantaneously. By the way Tobias cursed, Gibbs knew his friend suffered the same fate. 

"Leroy Jetro Gibbs, or should I call you Gunnery Sargent Gibbs, or maybe even Detective Gibbs? " Kort's voice echoed through the vast interior space. "It's been a while since I last saw you, LJ. You're looking good." 

Gibbs could hear Abby in his ear. He had no way of communicating with her, but it seemed like the bright lights had an influence on the heat signals that the satellite picked up and that they were flying blind at the moment. He had to play for time, but at the same time he had no idea on how Tony was doing. 

"Release Tony and we can talk." Gibbs moved closer to the voice, his eye sight slowly adjusting to his bright surroundings. 

"Talk? No, Gibbs. I don't want to talk. I want you to see what you've done and then I will kill you. That's all, no talking." 

Gibbs cocked his head, it sounded as if Kort's voice was not coming from a different direction. "Then where is he, show him to me." 

"Not yet, Gibbs. First of all, your friend with you needs to leave. He was not invited. And I have to say, Gibbs. I'm disappointed. As a former cop you should've known not to involve the police or the FBI for that matter." His voice was now even closer. 

Gibbs squinted his eyes in an attempt to make out any figures that may be approaching them. 

"We've got a warrant for your arrest, Kort." Tobias spoke up for the first time. 

Kort laughed. "Please do share, Agent Fornell. It is Agent Fornell, I presume?" This time he stepped out of the light and the two men could see him for the first time since they entered the warehouse. "Please show me this so called warrant." 

"What? Do you think you're untouchable? That you've got immunity because you're CIA? Or maybe that we can't touch you because of your ties to Britain?" Gibbs spoke up. 

"Mm, all of the above. You see Gibbs, I've got this little piece of paper that gives me Carte Blanche in everything that I do. You can't touch me." 

Gibbs kept his Sig pistol on the man before him, but reached with his other hand into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Then let me show you mine." He flicked open the paper and grinned. "This paper revokes your status as CIA agent. It was signed by the powers that be about an hour before we arrived here. It also states that you don't have immunity here in the US." 

"Bullshit." Kort hissed the word. 

"No, sorry, just plain paper, no bullshit." Gibbs held the paper out to him. "Did I mention it's back dated? After showing everything we have to the Director of National Intelligence, he quickly realized that you were a loose cannon and this government cannot be associated with you in any way or manner. You're on your own." Gibbs smiled. "We've managed to link you to two murders here in the D.C. area, but with a little help, we were able to link you with a further five murders. All normal people of society, all just murdered for nothing other than for your personal enjoyment." 

"You don't have anything on me. Until a few hours ago you didn't even know I was here, so just how did you manage to get my status revoked? Poor attempt, Gibbs. I'll give you a zero for effort." Kort laughed again. 

"You've been under suspicion for a while now, Kort. You see, you've become careless. We've got a witness that can place you at the second murder scene here in D.C., and since the _modus operandi_ fits perfectly with the four other murders we can now arrest you." Gibbs smirked. "And I'm not even talking about the fact that you'll be charged with kidnapping as well as any other charges we can bring you up on. So, let Tony go, come willingly and we'll make sure you get life instead of the death penalty." 

Kort barked out a laugh and then shook his head. "I don't think so." Even before Gibbs or Fornell could react, Kort brought up his right arm and fired rapidly at the two men while at the same time the whole warehouse was plunged into darkness. 

Gibbs brought his weapon up the moment the first shot went off, but he still had to dive to the side to avoid being shot himself. By the grunt behind him, and the way Tobias stumbled over his own feet, Gibbs knew his friend was hit. 

There was no place to hide, so Gibbs made sure to stay low on the floor as he curled his finger around the trigger and started shooting. He knew he'd gotten a lucky shot when he heard Kort stumble as the man ran away. Gibbs wanted to go after him, but he first had to check up on Tobias. He managed to locate his flashlight and quickly made his way over to where Fornell was lying on the floor. 

"Where?" He asked as he kneeled next to the fallen agent and started to look for the wound. He couldn't find any blood. 

"Chest," Fornell gasped for air and tried to sit up. "Vest took the hit." He managed to explain and then ripped his shirt open to see the bullet stuck in the thick Kelvar vest. 

Gibbs sighed in relief. He knew from experience that Tobias would be bruised and sore, but he would survive. "Will you be okay?" He waited for Tobias' grunt before he continued. "Get back up." He stood back up, readied his weapon and took off after Kort. He had to get the man and he had to find Tony. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

Tony shuddered as he heard the gunfire. He had heard the conversation between Kort and Gibbs, although he was pretty sure that he had lost some time as he kept on slipping into semi unconsciousness. He wanted to shout out that he was there, but Kort had gagged him just after he'd stabbed him. He tried to scream through the obstruction, but his screams were soft and weak. He heard Kort running away, by the sounds of his footfall he was heading away from where Tony was. Moments later he heard another set of footsteps running in the same direction. He could feel the strength leaving his body and he slowly closed his eyes again. 

Tony gasped through the gag as someone grabbed his wrists and unlocked him from the wall. He knew it was Kort and he struggled weakly. It was still dark and he groaned as the lights got switched back on. He wished he could tell Kort how irritating that was. With the harsh lights he was just as blind as when it was dark. 

"Keep still, bitch." Kort snarled in his ear as he was yanked away from the wall. He was a few inches taller than Kort so the man held him up by the hair and used his body as a shield. He tried to move out of Kort's grasp, but was too weak. 

Tony groaned as Kort punched him in the side when he tried to get away again. He struggled to breathe through the gag and panted hard. 

"Look what you've done, Gibbs. This is all your fault." Kort spoke up and Tony realized that Gibbs had joined them. His vision was failing fast and he could only make out Gibbs' faint silhouette as the man approached them. 

"Let him go, Kort." Gibbs sounded pissed. 

"NO! I want you to see him die." Kort sneered. "I want to kill you when you mourn his loss." 

"You will not get away. We have the place surrounded. Give it up." Gibbs stated with conviction. 

Kort laughed. "No man can hold me down, Gibbs. I am the best there is. I will not be captured." 

"You're delusional, Kort. You will be hunted down." Gibbs raised his weapon a fraction higher. 

"What, you going to shoot me through him?" He shoved at Tony, but still kept him close to him. 

"If I have to. We all have to take one for the team. And if it means ridding the earth from the likes of you, then why not?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulder. 

"You will never," Kort pulled Tony even closer, but at the same moment Tony's body went limp and fell forward. Kort tried to pull Tony back, but at that exact instance a shot rang through the vast space and both men tumbled to the floor. 

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled as he jumped forward and closed the gap between him and the two men. He kept his firearm pointed at Kort as he managed to shove the man off from Tony. He didn't even bother to check for a pulse as the blood that decorated Kort's head made it clear that his aim was true. 

"Come on, Tony, wake up." He gently turned the other man over and grimaced at the sight. He could see how badly Tony was beaten up. His whole body was covered in bruises, open wounds and burn marks. Gibbs quickly removed the gag and then took off his jacket and pressed it against the gaping wound on Tony's abdomen. He wished he had something to cover Tony with, but decided that keeping Tony alive was more important than protecting his dignity. 

"Fornell!" Gibbs shouted as he kept the pressure on the wound and at the same time trying to get Tony to wake up for him. He was deeply concerned at the lack of response from the younger man. "Come on, Tony, open up those green eyes of yours." He gently tapped him on the cheek, but to no avail. "Fornell!" He shouted out again and this time sighed in relief as he heard hurried footsteps coming in his direction. 

Fornell moved with difficulty, but managed to get to where Gibbs was kneeling next to a very pale and bloodied Tony. "Medics are on their way. Air evacuation is on route as well." He explained quickly. By the condition Tony was in he was glad that they arranged for medical air support. "Hold on, Tony." He took his own jacket and covered the naked man up. "Just hold on." 

Gibbs grasped Tony's hand. The unconscious man's breathing was even more shallow, even after he'd removed the gag. "Come on," he looked around for the medics and then return his attention back to the man lying on the floor. "Don't you die on me, Tony. You don't have my permission to die." He whispered the words in Tony's ear and squeezed his hand hard. He sighed as hurried steps came their way and three medics ran towards them. He moved away to give them more space to work. 

"He's not breathing." The one medic called out and Gibbs' blood ran cold. He could feel his own knees buckle as the medics started to perform CPR. It became worse as they took out a long sterile tube and inserted it down his throat, using a hand held pump bag to keep him breathing. 

"We need to get him out of here." With ease Tony was loaded on a backboard and stretcher before the medics started running with the gurney. 

Only when Fornell touched Gibbs on his shoulder did he move. "The helicopter has landed. They will take him to hospital immediately. " Fornell looked at his friend. "He'll make it, Jethro. I told them you want to go with, so lets move it. I don't think they will wait long." 

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded his head. "I want the opportunity to spend more time with him, Tobias. He can't die now." 

Fornell took Gibbs' arm and steered him towards the nearest exit. Only when the helicopter came in sight did Gibbs start to move quicker. Tobias let go of his arm and watched as Gibbs ran towards the evac helicopter and got on board. He wished he could go along, but he had a crime scene to sort out. He took out his phone and sent Abby a text, knowing that Gibbs had other things on his mind at the moment. He also asked her to let Kate know. He closed his phone and sighed as a bunch of suits came towards him. It was time for the last part of their plan. He could only hope that it worked out. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"No, I'm not his next of kin, but I do need to find out how is he doing." Gibbs growled as he got stonewalled by the nurse in the emergency section. Tony's condition had deteriorated during the flight and Gibbs still couldn't believe that when the helicopter landed that the young man was still holding onto life. 

The nurse was about to reply when Kate, with Abby in tow stepped up next to him. "I'm listed as Tony's next of kin. My name is Caitlin Todd. How is he doing?" She smiled at Gibbs and watched as he hugged Abby close. When Abby had texted her, she didn't hesitate one moment to go and pick the Goth up and then raced to the hospital. She knew Abby cared for Tony and that Gibbs would need his surrogate daughter at his side. 

This time the nurse returned to her computer, typed in something and then looked at Kate. "He's still in the ER, a doctor will be out to talk to you momentarily." 

Kate nodded her head and turned to the other two people next to her. "Thank you for getting him back, Gibbs." 

Gibbs only nodded his head. He didn't deserve the thank you. Because of something that happened in his past, Tony could still lose his life. He groaned and frowned at Abby when she punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" 

"For still thinking it's your fault." Abby hugged him again. "It's not, Gibbs. And Tony will tell you that as well." 

"She's right, you know." Kate smiled. "He will be all right, Gibbs. Tony never gives up." 

"He better not." Gibbs tried to smile back at Kate. 

"What happened?" Kate asked, but before Gibbs could start to explain, a male voice sounded behind them and Gibbs turned Abby around so that she could also take part in the discussion. 

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" 

"Yes, I'm Caitlin Todd." Kate also introduced Gibbs and Abby to the doctor. 

"I'm Doctor Pitt. Let's have a seat." He waited for the three to take seats before he started to explain Tony's condition to them. "Unfortunately, I don't have much time, Tony’s being prepped for surgery as we speak. I just had to quickly tell you what's going on." He waited for Kate to nod her head before he continued. "Tony's got multiple bruises and lacerations all over his body. Those injuries range from fairly superficial to some really deep tissue damage, but none of it is life threatening. He was severely cut with what we believe to be a knife. Most of those injuries require stitches. He's got a badly infected injury to his right calf which we are very worried about and that's one of the reasons we're taking him to the OR. The other reason is the stab wound he has to the abdomen. We've done scans and he's bleeding quite heavily internally. That is the most life threatening injury he's got at this stage. We will also take care of the burn marks on his body. We're still unsure the extent of the damage to his genitals." 

Kate has turned pale while Abby gasped and pressed her head against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs looked ashen himself. He didn't want them to find out about all of Tony's injuries like this, but it was done now. "Is he breathing again? Will he be all right?" Gibbs found his voice. 

Doctor Pitt sighed. "We're still assisting him with his breathing, but it's stabilized a bit. As for your question if he'll be all right. It's too early to tell, I'm sorry. But, he's a strong, healthy young man and by the looks of things, one hell of a fighter. We'll do everything in our power to pull him through." He looked up as a nurse approached him. "Please excuse me. It's time." He stood up and quickly made his way outside out of the waiting room. 

"Is he dead?" Kate asked Gibbs. "The monster that took Tony, is he dead?" 

"Yes, he's dead." 

"Good." Kate answered and then turned to hug Abby hard. They then settled in for the long wait. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

**Two weeks later: Tony's residence**

"You doing okay?" Gibbs asked as he handed Tony his bottle of water. He could see that Tony was very pale and in pain. Tony had been discharged from hospital only two days before and still tired easily. He also suffered from some intense nightmares. Gibbs also came to realize that the young man was very stubborn and could give him a run for his money on any given day. 

"If I tell you I'm fine, will you let it drop?" Tony snapped but then bowed his head. "Sorry, Jethro. That was uncalled for." 

"You're right, it was uncalled for, but I can understand where you're coming from, Tony." Gibbs took a seat next to Tony on the porch. He handed him two pain pills and waited patiently for Tony to take them before he spoke up again. "You want to talk about it?" 

Tony remained silent, taking small sips of the water, staring out in front of him. Gibbs was about to give up when Tony started to talk. "I can still feel his hands on me." He shook his head as Gibbs paled. "He didn't rape me, but he kept on touching me, stroking me, sniffing at me." He took a deep breath. "When he cut me with the knife, he would lick the blood. He said I tasted good. I keep on wondering if he didn't do anything else in those moments I was unconscious." Tony sighed. "Some parts are very hazy, it's as if my mind doesn't want to remember it, but I knew I wanted to panic when he undressed me and when he touched my cock I thought that was it, he was going to rape me. I can still feel his hands on my scrotum. He fondled me and in the end, I was so thankful that he only burned me with that cigarette that even though I screamed, I couldn't stop feeling relieved that it could've been worse." Tony shook his head again. "I feel so many things, and yet at the same time I feel nothing." He snorted. "Just saying it out loud makes me realize that it doesn't make sense, I've got no idea on what to feel. Or what to do." His fingers picked at a scabbed over burn. 

Gibbs saw what he was doing and gently placed his hand over Tony's. "No one can tell you what to do or how to feel. You've gone through a horrendous ordeal and it will take time to get past that. You need to do what's good for you." He interlinked his fingers with Tony's. "You know we will all support you. You're not alone, Tony." 

Tony could only nod again and then his eyes found Gibbs. "I can't remember how I got out of that place, but I keep on hearing the words _"play possum"_ over and over. I don't know where that came from. 

Gibbs cleared his throat; the tip of his ears turned a light pink. "That was me." He looked nervous. "When Kort had you, I couldn't take a shot, not without hitting you. I couldn't tell you to duck, so I made sure to concentrate on one thing and hoped really hard that you picked up on it. Playing possum was the only way I could think of to let you know to go limp. I wasn't sure if it worked or if you really passed out at the specific moment." 

Tony had to grin. "I'm not sure either, but he's dead." He remained quiet. "I'm glad he's dead." His other hand traveled to the injury on his abdomen. He would have some scars after everything he went through, a constant reminder of what had happened. "What did the CIA have to say about everything?" He knew both Gibbs and Tobias spend hours answering questions. 

Gibbs smirked. "Tobias managed to keep his cool, showed them the file we had on Kort and told them that the FBI was investigating a serial killer and only really realized who it was after you were kidnapped. That they couldn't wait on it, as there might have been a possibility that Kort may flee and leave the country. We did play the card that they might have helped him and at that moment the media arrived and then they knew they had to save face or get taken down by the hound dogs." Gibbs smirked. "It worked out perfectly." 

Tony frowned. "Who tipped off the media?" 

Gibbs shrugged. "Might have been Abby, she's got loads of friends in weird places." 

Tony thought deeply. "What would've happened if the media didn't show up?" 

"If we were forced to play what we really had?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Not going to think about it." 

Tony nodded in agreement. "Do you know why?" It was the one question he still struggled with. 

"Why Kort killed all of those people?" Gibbs frowned. "Because he was pure evil. He craved attention. He wanted me to feel guilty." Gibbs shook his head. "For a while I did feel guilty, but then I realized that I had no reason to feel guilty. He was the one who had done those things, not me. And as you said, he's dead. So, let us not think about Trent Kort again." He looked at his watch. "You promised me popcorn and a movie, I think it's time." 

Tony grinned. "Thank you." He said the words softly as he let Gibbs help him up. 

"Always," Gibbs leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go on our first date." 

This time Tony laughed. They had a lot of time to talk and had been really honest with one another. In the end they decided to give it a go and even though Tony still couldn't move properly and tired easily, they wanted to go on a date as soon as Tony got discharged. Movie night at Tony's was the result. "Don't make me laugh." Tony grunted in pain, but then leaned in and kissed Gibbs back. "Let's go and sit in the back row." 

Gibbs laughed. "There is only one row." He indicated to the couch as he eased Tony down and took his place next to him. Tony sighed in content as Gibbs placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Epilogue_zps6b81b2b7.jpg.html)

**Three months later**

"You got the condoms?" Kate asked and laughed as Tony nearly tripped over his feet. 

"KATIE!" He gasped and blushed. 

"What?" She shrugged. "You're going away on vacation with Gibbs - alone. If you're telling me you're going to go site seeing, reading and just relaxing without having some hot and scorching sex, I'm telling you you're doing it wrong." She laughed again and hugged her best friend close. "You deserve this, Tony. Go and enjoy." 

"I will." Tony kissed her on her forehead before picking up his bag and heading out. He still couldn't believe he was going away with Gibbs for a whole month. Their relationship developed into something meaningful and both of them wanted to take it to the next level. He grinned as he spotted Gibbs standing at his truck. 

"I'm not late." He said even as he walked right into Gibbs' space and kissed him hard. 

"I didn't say a thing." Gibbs smiled after he released him from the kiss. 

Tony snorted. "And the clocks I saw in my mind must be my imagination." 

"I'm pleading the fifth." Gibbs kissed him again and then helped him into the truck. "Let's go." Gibbs got into the truck himself and pulled away. It was time to go on vacation. 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/user/Dont_hate_me01/media/NCIS%20BigBang/Divider3_zpsf600a89b.png.html)

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Gibbs asked as they sat quietly next to one another looking out over the lake. Their cabin was tucked deep into the forest, away from anything resembling modern times. There wasn't even network coverage in the area. 

"I did." Tony turned to lean against Gibbs' shoulder. "You sure you want me to?" 

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't sure." Gibbs kissed him on the top of his head. 

"I think I'll love it." Tony grinned. "You can call me your _psychic_ ," but he pronounced it as _sidekick_. 

Gibbs laughed out loud. "You did not just make that lame joke." He leaned in and caught Tony's mouth in a deep kiss. This time they didn't withdraw from one another, but kept on kissing and touching. 

Tony pulled away as he panted hard. "Unless you want me to come in my jeans like a teenager, we need to take things a bit slower." 

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I want you to come in your jeans." He leaned in and took another scorching kiss. "I want to watch you come undone for me, Tony." He moved his mouth over Tony's collarbone and bit down gently, sucking at the skin until he knew the mark would be visible for days. 

"Fuck," Tony hissed as the pressure increased against his skin. He arched into Gibbs' touch, his hand snaking around Gibbs' head to cradle him close, not wanting Gibbs to stop. 

"You love this." Gibbs lapped over the red mark. "You love me marking you." 

Tony groaned and nodded his head. He loved being kinky and he had an idea that Gibbs loved it as well. "Please," he groaned as Gibbs' mouth traveled to the other side of his neck and sucked there as well; making a twin mark for the first one. 

Gibbs' cock ached within the confinement of his jeans. He managed to grasp hold of Tony's hand and placed it on his aching prick. "Touch me," he whispered against Tony's skin before suckling hard at the spot again. 

Tony had to concentrate on getting Gibbs' undone and moaned as he finally managed to get Gibbs' cock free. It was thick and hard to the touch. He could feel it pulse in his hand as he stroked it a few times. His thumb found the sensitive head and he dragged his finger over it, moaning as the pre-cum covered his thumb. He rubbed the substance between his fingers and then slowly started to jerk the older man off. 

It was Gibbs' turn to moan as Tony's hand brought him pleasure. With difficulty he managed to pull Tony's shirt up and over his head, his mouth finding one of Tony's nipples with ease as he leaned forward, making Tony to move back so that he could cover the younger man's body with his. The angle was a bit off, but it would work for now. He sucked hard on the little bud, making it rock hard and tender while dishing out the same treatment with his fingers to its twin. "So responsive," he murmured against Tony's skin as he moved lower. The moment Tony tensed up, Gibbs stopped and looked up. "It's part of you." He knew Tony didn't want him to touch the deep scar that decorated his abdomen. 

"It's ugly." Tony lowered his eyes. 

"It shows you survived." Gibbs placed his hand on the still tender area. "I love you, I love every part of you, including this scar." He traced the line gently with his finger. "I will not ignore this. And neither can you." Gibbs took Tony's hand and placed it on the scar. He kissed Tony hard as the young man shivered. "Feel it, it's part of you. It shows how strong you are." He kissed Tony again, keeping his hand over Tony's making sure Tony kept on touching the scar, making him getting used to it. 

Tony wanted to fight against Gibbs' hand, but the older man's talented mouth kept him distracted and soon he felt himself relaxing, no longer worrying about the scar, more interested in Gibbs' kisses and touches. 

Only when Tony finally submitted to his kisses did Gibbs release his hand and his mouth. "Part of you." He whispered the words as he pulled Tony to his feet. "Bedroom." He managed to say as he ravished Tony's mouth again. Both men stumbled into the cabin, Gibbs kicked the door shut behind them before leading them into the bedroom. He lowered Tony onto the bed and then got on top of him again. "Want you so much." He started to undo Tony's jeans as Tony returned the favor by taking off his shirt. Soon both men were naked and lying next to one another, exploring, caressing and stroking as they panted hard, their pleasure soaring high. 

"Gibbs, please," Tony begged. "Need to come." His cock was purple and stood to attention against his flat stomach. He gasped as Gibbs brushed his thumb over the head. "Shit, not going to last long if you keep on doing that." His hips bucked up as Gibbs repeated the movement. 

Gibbs loved the reaction he got from Tony, but he wanted even more. He wanted to be able to touch Tony without the younger man moving, but he had no idea on how Tony would react to being tied down. He gently pressed against Tony's wrists as he took Tony's prick in his mouth. He made sure to notice if Tony tensed up in any way or become distressed. He was surprised when Tony didn't tense up, but melted underneath him. He took his cock deeper into his mouth, sucking hard before releasing it with an audible pop. He smirked as he saw how wide Tony's eyes were blown. "You love being pressed down, unable to move." 

Tony was beyond words. He could only nod his head. He offered no resistance when Gibbs pulled his hands up over his head and placed them around the wrought iron bars of the headboard. He nodded his head as Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Hold on." 

Gibbs made sure Tony had a good grip on the bars and then let his attention drift back to the body he had beneath him. He straddled Tony's body and slowly started to work his way down. He mapped out every inch, from the top of his head, to the bottom of his soles. In the end Tony could only beg. Gibbs moved up his body again, kissed him hard once again, nipping at his bottom lip until Tony granted him access and then proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. "You're so beautiful." Gibbs praised Tony as he trembled at his touches. "Want to see you come for me and then I'm going to fuck you into this mattress. 

"Please," Tony begged again and then cursed as Gibbs went down on him and deep throated him without any hesitation. He had to cling on to the bars as he wanted nothing more than to drag his hands through Gibbs' hair. His hips bucked up and he gasped as the head of his cock slipped past Gibbs' gag reflex. The narrow channel around his cock felt so hot and amazing and when Gibbs went up he let his tongue play with Tony's slit and that was enough to send him over the edge. "Jethro," Tony gasped as the first wave of his orgasm ripped through him, sending thin silky ropes of cum down Gibbs' throat. His toes curled over, the muscles in his whole body tensed as Gibbs brought him to completion. He sighed as Gibbs released his now sensitive cock from his mouth after licking it clean and leaned in to share another kiss with a now very sated man. 

"You going to fuck me now?" Tony asked as he let go of the headboard for the first time and sought out Gibbs' own straining erection. 

"You up for it?" Gibbs asked and then snickered as Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his spent cock. 

"I think you're up to it for both of us." It was Tony's turn to kiss and explore the older man's body as they continued their lovemaking. "How do you want me?" Tony asked as he reached for the lube and condoms. 

"On your back, want to look at you." Gibbs took Tony's cock in his hand and grinned. "Seems like you'll be up for it as well." 

Tony shivered, but gently rolled his hips as Gibbs played with his hardening cock. "Feel like a schoolboy again." 

"As long as you don't call me daddy." Gibbs pushed Tony's legs up over his shoulder and pressed his tongue in between Tony's cheeks. Soon he had Tony babbling again as he slowly worked him open with his tongue before grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

"So good, it has been a while." Tony gasped as Gibbs' finger breached him for the first time. He made an effort to relax his muscles as the finger slipped in further. The slow movement felt like heaven on earth and Tony started to gently rock in rhythm to Gibbs' movement. "More, please." This time he hissed at the slight burn, but Gibbs bending forward, kissing him again made him forget about the discomfort. He shivered as Gibbs added a third finger and couldn't help but to wonder if 

Gibbs would fist him one day. But not today, today he wanted only one thing from the other man and that was his cock. "Now, please, need you." 

Gibbs nodded in agreement. He withdrew his fingers, opened up a condom and slipped it on before squirting some more lube in his hand and then stroking himself a few times before lining up. He guided his prick in between Tony's cheeks, let the head play over the tiny puckered hole and then pressed forward. 

"Shit," Tony groaned as Gibbs' cock slipped through the first ring and into the tight muscle. His body tensed up and he was grateful that Gibbs stopped pressing forward and gave his body a moment to adjust. When the burn and tension gave way to the feeling of want, Tony pushed down. "More, please." 

Gibbs had to hold his breath and tried not to slam into Tony's tight channel. He would not hurt the young man for a moment of pleasure. He did, however sigh in relief when Tony indicated that he could move. He kept his strokes long and equal, breaching Tony inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of Tony. 

"So full, love this." Tony arched his back and his eyes grew large as Gibbs withdrew and then slammed back in, the head of his cock finding his prostate right on. "Fuck, right there." Tony pushed back, encouraging Gibbs to fuck him harder, stronger, faster. Gibbs did not disappoint. 

Grunts, moans and panting filled the room as the two men moved as one. Tony was hard again, his cock pressing against his stomach as Gibbs nearly managed to bend him in two. "Fuck, gonna come again." 

"Good, that's good, but only on my cock, Tony. Nothing more. Want you to come with me, just like this, do you hear me!" Gibbs grunted again, his hips slapped against the back of Tony's thighs. His own release was mere seconds away. 

"Yes, I will, please." Tony gasped as Gibbs' cock brushed over the gland again. He had no idea on how long he still could hold out. "Please," 

Gibbs' hips slammed forward. "Come for me, Tony." He roared as his own release swelled up from within and he gave in to the sensation, letting his orgasm roll over him, taking him higher and higher with each passing second. 

Tony could hear himself scream as he became undone for a second time. Streams of cum decorated his stomach and his chest as he managed another powerful orgasm. It felt to him as if his eyes rolled over in their sockets as Gibbs managed to bring him to conclusion for a second time. Both men gasped for air as Gibbs managed to lower Tony's legs and landed hard on him. Neither of them made any attempt to move. Gibbs too worn out and Tony didn't want Gibbs to withdraw from him as yet. 

"Perfect," Gibbs managed to speak a few moments later when his breathing evened out. He took hold of Tony's wrists and kissed them gently. He couldn't help but to smile at the small shiver that went through Tony's body at the gesture. It seemed like both of them were in sync and he couldn't wait to share more of this with Tony. But first he needed some sleep. This nearly out of body experience wiped him out. Gibbs managed to turn their bodies without dislodging himself from the other man. "You all right like this?" He asked as he cuddled behind Tony. 

"Mm," Tony mumbled sleepy and then grinned. He placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' mouth. "Love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"And there I thought I was thinking of pink elephants." Gibbs returned the kiss and then closed his eyes. For the first time in a very long time he was happy and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Lastly, please go and check out my artist **Ibrahil's** magnificent art here!** ](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/154307.html)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN 1:** I was blown right out of the water when I first saw the amazing art prepared by my artist **Ibrahil**. I still can't stop staring at it. THANK YOU!  
>  **AN 2:** I have a feeling that when my Beta saw this fic for the first time, she had to wonder what she got herself into. She has one busy schedule, and yet, between real life, me moaning in her ears about other fics, and still doing beta work for other awesome authors, she managed to shape this fic up into something worth reading. Thank you, **AmyH0127** Without her help, this wouldn't have been possible!  
>  **AN 3:** Ofcourse this fic wouldn't have seen the light if it wasn't for the challenge over on LJ's **ncis_bang**.  
>  **AN 4:** Finally to, **rose_malmaison**. When I set out to this, I was very excited, only to be dumped by my muse who refused to come up with a prompt! Thank you for letting me use one of yours! (Original Prompt: Tony is a psychic medium who has a tip that may help one of Gibbs' cases.)


End file.
